Quick to Judge
by AceInSpace92
Summary: When you go on a trip to France you never expect to come back married and pregnant to movie star...well that was far from Bella’s mind...No lemons..just snippets...R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Pv**

A field trip to France for an art exhibition...what can I say Alice wanted me to go and I thought what the heck I might enjoy this an open visit to Paris and use my skills in French. Plus you get to go any where you want with an exception if you are an art student then you must take pictures and write a response on what your favourite piece of art was in Paris, lucky for me I don't do art so this is purely a vacation for me. Alice was ecstatic our hotel was the same place the famous Edward Cullen is staying.

"OMG he's only the hottest man alive" Alice gushed and I sported a frown, stereotypical male asshole was my guess.

"Right and I am a fairy with six wings and I love sexcapades" Alice looked me over with a heart out grin.

"Really?" she looked over at me with feigned happiness.

"Hmm yep, I slept with all the frat boys" I mocked stepping out of her apartment.

"Well I never Isabella Marie Swan...you must give me the details" she laughed; I simply shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"I don't kiss and tell Miss Brandon!" I laughed, stepping outside of her apartment.

I revelled over the fell of the wind caressing my cheeks in a sensual manner, I walked toward my Vantage, I have a fetish for cars. Aston Martin Vantage 2008, a late graduation present from Renee and Charlie. As I stopped in front of the driver's side door I felt something hit my back, I turned and saw Mike Newton smiling at me, his blue eyes sparkled, at that moments I wanted very much to vomit. I sent him a quick smile before looking at the floor to distinguish what had hit me in the back, at my feet was a ball I picked it up and threw it back aiming it at the floor, shame that when I throw something it never ends up to the destination intended. Catching Mike off guard, it hit him on the head. That was my cue to leave.

I got into the car keying it and speeding into the distance, I made it back to my dorm in record time, I parked my most prized procession in the garage compartment and kissed my car goodbye for a week before locking up the garage. Tonight we leave for PARIS! Charlie thought it was a great idea to go explore I mean it is the summer break, my bags were all packed and off in the foyer. I had a quick shower and got changed, also spent a bit of time writing the rest of the short story I'd written. Alice was downstairs in the dorm corridor looking dreamy eyed at another Art major, Jasper Whitlock, shame she doesn't know what to do with her crush.

I know weird Alice unsure of herself? Never.

I was proven wrong, she was so unsure of Jasper it made me feel uneasy around him, I mean for Christ sake the way she talked about him, I was falling for him to!

"Hey Jasper" I laughed, Jasper wound his hands around my wist picking me off the floor for our usual hug. Shame Jasper is my brother, I laughed inwardly. Jasper's last name is Swan like mine but we both prefer it if no one knew we were related so he uses his middle name as his last name...of course the college had agreed to this little arrangement.

"Alice" Jasper nodded curtly, he has a thing for Alice too but he's too shy to act on it... I know weird but this is payback for all the makeovers Alice orchestrated and all the pranks Jasper played on me as kids. Jasper took my hand in a last ditch attempt to get Lauren and Jessica of his back. It was given that no one knew we were brother and sister except Alice, she was cool with me swatting away Jasper's unwanted attention. I usually just hug and have my body pressed all over him, to Jasper and I it was not a sexual kind of body press it was brotherly sisterly affection, no one else needed to know that.

"Ah I'll meet you at the hotel honey!" Jasper let go of my hand kissing my cheek, "thanks bells" he whispered before pulling away and joining his friends on the bus.

I got tipsy on the plane, whenever the cart of refreshments passed by I'd ask for scotch, I know un-lady like but who cared legal age was nineteen for drinking! I stuck my iPod in my ears as everyone got in cabs Alice, Jasper and I were stuck in one and I decided to sit in the front seat, I looked over at a very...unusual cabbie driver. He was rather entranced with my rack.

I sighed this was going to be one hell of a week, I groaned internally moving my body so it faced the door, I leaned my head against the window putting my iPod on. My eyes closed not bothered by scenery, I never dream, unfortunately for me I am devoid of any emotion after the accident. There are some things in life you can never get back; I wished I could get back to when times were easier.

"Bella, BELLA!" Jasper shook me awake, cold air hitting my face.

"Hmm" I mumbled opening my eyes, I surveyed my current location, disclosing the fact that we were in front of the motel and the cabbie was staring at me longingly...eh desperate times I guess.

"Sorry" I mumbled as Jasper helped me out, Alice close behind with all our bags looking a little flushed, extremely excited...great I'm going to have to put up with that all night! I sighed inwardly.

"Smile Bella, it's not the end of the world" Jazz exasperated giving me a sidelong glance before taking all of our bags.

"I'm not immobile Jasper" I growled.

"Well ladies shouldn't have to do heavy lifting" Jasper grinned, Alice giggled I couldn't help but roll my eyes...oblivious idiots. We stopped off at the front desk, Jasper got a room to his self while Alice and I were stuck with a room that consisted of one bed...lucky for us we are both straight and don't mind sleeping in the same bed...heck this reminded me of slumber parties.

Jasper's room was two doors from ours; he dropped off the bags and smiled at us before making his way to his room. Alice looked on after him while I opened the door moving the bags in, no help from Alice.

"Well I appreciate you for taking both our bags into our room Alice, oh how will I ever repay you" I mumbled flatly, Alice rolled her eyes falling on the bed and I laughed as she sighed dramatically.

"Oh Bella, your brother is...wow" she sighed and I groaned not wanting to know about her thoughts.

"Please, I'm leaving now" I laughed grabbing my iPod, a key to the room and a novel. I was hoping to find I nice quiet place somewhere here to read and not be interrupted. I took the stairs, I counted ninety eight stairs until I got to the roof, I was petrified of heights when I was younger but Jake showed me that heights was nothing to be scared of.

I walked over to the ledge looking down on Paris, I watched the hustle and bustle of working women and men as they tried to get home, some wearing wry smiles, others had permanent scowls on their faces like going home was in fact work or at home would be the boss waiting to grill you on your latest piece of work and the mistake. I sat against the pillar far away from the ledge and put my iPod in listening to the sweet compositions made by Linkin Park, I read my book getting lost in the characters and the love developing between the two main characters only to have a tragedy rip them apart. I closed my eyes focusing on my breathing, the book was a horrible choice, it brought up too many old memories...

Sleep took over once again devoid. Complete blackness, was this what my life was to ensue? I felt a sudden burst of electricity burst through my veins as a hand made contact with my shoulder.

"Miss? Miss?" a velvety voice inquired, my eyes shot open.

Well fuck me dead, it's Edward Cullen.

I jolted away from his hand, not a fan of celebrities and their dolled up lives, the cheating on girlfriends or spouses or the drug taking. Don't get me wrong I get they are normal people but sometimes they lives are just always printed out in magazines and being that younger children look up to them shouldn't they at least be a little more wary about their actions.

"Um, your spacing out" Mr Cullen interjected, once again snapped back to the painful reality.

"Sorry" I muttered watching as he took a step back wryly, he apprised me from a distance with a wry grin. I stood up using the wall for support, I'm not as clumsy as I was back when I was in high school in fact I'm quite capable of walking on flat surface without falling on my face.

But at the moment I can't feel my legs, I clung o the wall for a few minutes forgetting about Edward's presence but instead hoping that the few minutes standing would bring the feeling back in my leg. I heard a cough, jumping back slightly startled.

"Oh uh I thought you left" I mumbled looking into his Emerald green orbs.

"Amazing, maybe she doesn't know who I am" he mused, talking to himself more so than me.

"You are Edward Cullen, Academy award winning actor, apprised for doing unusual roles" I recited, Alice would be proud. Mr Cullen stood in front of me, jaw slightly taut.

"If you know who I am, then why haven't you thrown yourself at me?" he asked indignantly, arrogant aren't Cullen, I thought humourlessly.

"I could care less who you are and I don't throw myself at anyone...unless I'm thoroughly drunk" I shrugged breathing out a sigh of relief as a regained some sensation in my legs.

"Well aren't we one of a kind" he laughed, cocky aren't we.

"Aren't we all" i pelted.

"Of course, but you my dear," my dear? Come on now he sounded like an old man coming on to a seventeen year old. "Are one of the first of many women I hope that has not inexplicably thrown herself at me" he exasperated. For a moment I felt sorry for him but then thought well why bother taking the job? You knew what you were in for and yet you still chose acting as your career.

Edward eyed me dubiously and I sighed turning away from him after getting feeling back in my legs, I gathered my belongings and left him standing there all alone. About sixty stairs down I hear someone calling out miss, great Edward. I started to jog, finally getting to my level I opened the door quietly and shut it, I walked briskly past Jasper's door and heard loud moaning and I swear it sounded like Alice, I laughed. Pounding on the door, all moaning ceased.

"Finally, fuck I thought you too would never figure it out" I laughed, but the voice on the other side of the door became quiet.

"Thanks Isabella" Jessica sneered, shit.

"Oh god Jasper, you could do so much better than Jessica Stanley" I groaned running toward my room, I fumbled with the key before Alice burst the door opened looking like a goddess.

"Where are you off to?" we both stood in the hallway.

"To the pub with Angela and Chloe" Alice smiled, her smile flattered when Jasper came out of his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes protruded out of his head as did Alice's but then pain and anger clouded her eyes when Jessica strutted out wearing Jasper's football jersey.

"Suits you well Jessica. Glad you found someone fitting for your personality Jasper" Alice's voice came out cold, she pecked my cheek before going into the elevator. Jasper ran after her to try and explain but Alice had closed the elevator doors on him.

"Jasper we're over I sad sternly keeping the girlfriend charade up, I tried really hard to suppress my laughter, all pain vanished from Jasper's face and he smiled with his back turned to Jessica.

"No baby it won't happen again I swear" Jasper yelled over doing it, lucky for me I got in my room shutting the door quickly behind me. Night time prevailed, I had a shower and got dressed into comfortable sweats and an old t-shirt, my thought wondering over to Alice and how she was going. Sleep came to me slowly unlike usual. Alice came back at about four am with a bang. I woke up slightly dazed seeing two figures infused together, I could hear moaning and I sighed. I grabbed my cloths and some shoes, and the essentials –phone, key, purse- and sprinted from the room hearing a faint thanks from Alice. I stood out in the corridor, looking down at my feet I slipped on my shoes and walked toward the elevator in a last ditch attempt to get out of here. I wasn't one for love..at least not now. I when I got out of the elevator, I realised I was on ground level in sweats and one of Jasper's t-shirts...not the best predicament.

I got to the guests bathroom and got changed into my jeans from yester day and a tank top I left my clothes at the front desk asking them to send it up to room 403. I made my way to the bar and sat next to a bronze haired guy who was clearly having a bad day as i.

"can I please have a beer?" I mumbled tautly at the bar tender, he slid a beer down the counter and I took it turning my chair around to look at the occupants of the bar. At the back was a pool table with a bunch of girls trying to grab a man's attention and on each table were at least five people enjoying alcoholic beverages. I looked around at everyone at the bar...they all seemed to be having fun like it was natural, why couldn't I have fun?

_Because you're stupid_...that's going to change tonight that's going to change tonight! I grinned inwardly thinking about getting wasted and enjoying the rest of the night...i mean morning.

* * *

**Hi there, hope you like it!! So review if you want me to continue...**

**Love Ace!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Pv**

I tossed and turned in the bed, Alice stayed on her side of the bed, it was really hot in the room. I frowned opening my eyes and adjusting to the light, a gush of wind came through and I shivered...i shivered? I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing anything and the bed sheet was barely covering me.

"Alice?" I whispered, looking at the figure beside me.

That's not Alice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed getting up and pulling the covers and wrapping it around me leaving a very naked man on the bed. He got up and looked around f frantically, well don't he look good naked.

"Oh um" Edward looked at me, my eyes was trained on his package, he grabbed a pillow to cover up. My eyes darted to his he was smirking and I looked down blushing furiously.

"We didn't did we?" I said quietly.

"Oh we did....about three times over and over" Edward grinned cockily, I groaned frustrated.

"Okay it was only a drunken one night stand with a movie star...no one will ever know" I smiled to myself picking up my clothes off the floor internally grilling myself for being so freaking stupid. I mean it's not like I really liked Edward so there's nothing to miss considering I don't remember much right? I picked up my bra with my right hand and noticed a gold band on my wedding finger, I sucked in some air before screaming my lungs out.

"NO NO NO NO PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A SICK JOKE!"

Edward looked at me with anonymity, look at that cocky grin.

"Oh shut up" I growled.

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't need to. That cocky grin says it all!" I sat down on the end of the bed pulling the covers up to conceal all body parts. Edward sat down next to me.

"I must have been really drunk....and not to mention you must have had concussion or something when you agreed....or maybe your eyesight is crap" I pondered aloud.

"I was coherent when we got married...maybe drunk but coherent and as for my eyesight, I need glasses to read, but that's all" he conclude smiling at me.

"Divorce...seriously I want a divorce....oh god what's Charlie and Renee going to say and not to mention Jasper..."

"Jasper is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked worry seeping into his voice.

"Ha Ha your funny....yes he is and he is going to kill YOU" I laughed merrily, Edward was unabashed.

"I was joking, Jasper is my brother" I sighed, "can't make any promises though he may just kill you" I chuckled, I got dressed into my old cloths and sighed.

"Divorce?" I looked at Edward and he merely frowned.

"Um can we at least try this out? I mean my parents aren't big on divorce" Edward mumbled.

"Neither are mine but I don't want to be married to you" I groaned.

"Why not?" he said surprised.

"Because I never in a million years wanted to marry a man who's an actor, considering most actors are arrogant, prejudice, thick headed and..."

"I'm not like that" Edward indignantly defended himself, "give me two months to prove to you that I'm not like that."

"Why do you want to keep me? I mean there are actresses like Rosalie Hale waiting for you and yet you want to stay and make this work?"

"Because I like you"

"You can't possibly know that" I groaned and Edward looked at me seriously.

"You are like no girl I have ever encountered, you're not falling to my feet although I wish you would...because it would make this a hell of a lot more easier. You aren't interested in Hollywoods fast track life and plus you look stunningly beautiful"

"I think you need to get new glasses honey" I laughed.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I like it" Edward mused.

"How?"

"We got to know each other before we got married"

Somethings came back to me....

"_Hey can I get some shots please!" I yelled and the bar tender passed down five and I drank them all without thinking twice. _

"_Bad day?" a familiar voice inquired, I looked at the bronze haired guy who was wearing sunglasses._

"_You could say that...your voice sounds familiar" I mused aloud._

"_You could say I'm a household name" the guy laughed and I smiled at his velvety voice._

"_What brings you down here at eight passed four in the morning?" the velvety voice inquired. I never thought I'd say this but where the fuck where my contacts, I mean I could see but everything was blurry and yet his voice was so familiar._

"_I'm here to drown my sorrows away you?"_

"_Same, are you okay? Your squinting."_

"_I think I left my contacts up in my room" _

"_Want me to come with you to get them"_

"_No way, my friends doing something in there that I do not want to witness"_

_**** 2 hours later ****_

_I'm completely smashed, and Edward's slightly tipsy, agreeing to anything I said._

"_Eat the peanuts" I laughed and his face scrunched up in distaste._

"_But you don't know whose put their hand in there and where they've been not to mention the peanuts could have STI's"_

"_Eat a freaking peanut Ed!!" I laughed and watched as he took a handful and shoved them in his mouth like it was the most painful thing his ever done._

"_GO EDDIE!"_

"_I hate being called Eddie" he grunted._

"_But that big man called you Eddie" _

"_Who Emmett?" he jerked his thumb at the burliest man I'd ever seen, I nodded._

"_Hey says it to piss me off....it works, his my brother" Ed grinned slightly slurring his words._

"_Hmm hey let's get married!!!"...wait what was his name again?_

"_Sure"_

"_Eddie where ya going?" the burliest man inquired._

"_To get hitched!" _

"_Ha ha ha seriously?" he asked innocuously._

"_Yep"_

"_Awe mum would be so proud!" Emmett clapped Edward's back, "I'll be with those hot girls if you need me" ......_

And that's all I remember.

"We did, I can't remember" I sighed defeated.

"When's my birthday?" Edward looked at me curiously, obviously we'd shared this.

"Um 20th of June?" I sighed.

"Yep, see you remember some things, do I have any siblings?"

"Ah A big....enormous brother and a little sister?"

"No just a brother"

"Oh"

"See so we do know a bit about each other, so can we trail it before we go to the lawyers?" he pleaded.

"Fine, you have two months to convince me" I groaned, what the hell am I doing!!

* * *

**A/N Okay here's the alternate situation...so leave a review telling me which one you liked...personally I like the next one lol **

* * *

**Bella Pv**

My body felt slightly sore, especially downstairs...wait I'm naked. I woke up slightly dazed, pain coursing through my body, my eyes fell on two strong arms snaked around my naked torso, I tried gently to pry them off but fail. I saw my phone on the night stand and carefully picked it up, taking extra care in not dropping it. I called Alice.

"BELLA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" she said yelling her tiny lungs of making me wince.

"Shhh, we've got a problem...now keep quiet idiot" I whispered.

"Okay dumbass, what's the problem?" she whispered back laughing.

"I'm naked in some guys room and he's got a major vice like grip" I mumbled, Alice gasped.

"You lost your virginity" Alice squealed.

"Not the point, help me get out of here Alice!" I groaned.

"I can't Bella, do you know what time it is?" Alice laughed.

"Ehh last time I checked it was four am" I looked around the room for some indication of time.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!" I saw the clock, the man jumped of the bed.

"Bella?" Alice asked concerned, I looked at the man that stood naked in front of me and I couldn't help myself...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT...Alice we have a situation!" I whispered furiously, closing my eyes but keeping the phone to my ear.

"What? you woke up the mystery man" Alice laughed heartily.

"He's not a mystery...in fact I think all the women in the world pining over him" I hung up on Alice and opened my eyes hoping it was a bad dream...

"Hello Bella" a velvety voice chuckled.

"Nope not a dream...Charlie's gonna freak and not to mention Renee's going to have a heart attack" I groaned and pinched myself.

"Shit I'm awake" Edward looked at me amused.

"Well yes you are beautiful" Edward grinned.

"Shut it asshole" I groaned, my head throbbing. Edward disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a cup of water and a bottle of aspirin, he took two tablets out and gave them to me, I obediently swallowed the two tablets and later drowned it down with water. Edward drank the rest of the water with two tablets as well.

"Eh so what did we do exactly last night?" I pulled the sheets over me to cover up my female parts, I looked away from Edward's questioning glance.

"You don't remember?" his face contorted into sadness.

"I remember bits and pieces" my head was throbbing and so was Edward's judging by the way he messaged his head...hmm that looked rather good.

"Wait here" Edward went into the bathroom and I got dressed. I saw a piece of paper on the night stand, curiosity getting the best of me I picked it up.

"Marriage certificate...Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan...oh that lovely" I smiled, I did a double take.  
"!" Edward came running out with a cup and bottle of aspirin, he looked at the piece of paper between my hands and smile crookedly.

"Hi Wifey"

"Don't you high wifey me! I'm wow....why did we...how...crap..crap fucking crap" Edward looked hurt and I wanted to take back what I said.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm too young to get married" I grimaced.

"Your eighteen, you're not too young to get married" he concluded.

"Yeah well either way I want a divorce, annulment whatever you want to call it"

"Eh my parents aren't big believers in divorce"

"Neither are mine, but what they don't know doesn't kill them" I sighed, Edward gave me tow tablets and water, I swallowed them down with water.

"Can't we just try it out for like a year or something, I mean it's not like a year is going to kill you" Edward looked at me seriously.

"You're kidding, try this" I pointed between us two, "out for a year. I don't date movie stars nor do I see the reason for you to marry or date me when there are Rosalie Hale's or Tanya Denali's in your industry just waiting for you to get your hands on them" I growled.

"Ah, but I'm not interested in co-workers, I'm interested in you"

"Why couldn't I do something normal... date a guy for three years he proposes we get married wait a year and then have kids and grow old together and wait until one of us dies and grieve??" I growled.

"Because normal's over rated?" he questioned and I jumped, momentarily forgetting he was there with me.

"Sorry. Bella come on one year and if you don't like it I won't argue when you ask for an annulment" he sighed closing his eyes and I gave in.

"You got me to sign a prenuptial agreement right?" I looked at Edward and he grinned crookedly.

"Nope, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine" he smiled, great just freaking great.

"Does the press have to know about me?" I asked wryly.

"No, but I can't hide you for too long, they eventually get really creative" he sighed, obviously hating his job.

"Why do you do it if you dislike it?" I mumbled, Edward looked taken aback and sighed relaxing a little.

"Because I have a contract that ends in another year and then I'm free" he smiled to himself and I looked at him, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"That doesn't answer why you did it" I stated softly.

"I did it because my parents are big believers of paying for your own way, I mean they'd help me if I asked but I didn't want to burden them after all I am nineteen okay wait I was sixteen when I entered the industry, any who I got the job because after doing about four years of this I'd have enough money to go to college and get a degree in law...but I'm think about getting a degree in medicine instead" he pondered aloud. I was shocked.

"You're smart?" okay that was supposed to be an inner thought.

"Um I guess so, I mean my SAT's say that I am" he laughed.

"What's your SAT mark?" I asked nonchalantly, he didn't seem too bad, I mean he wasn't arrogant, prejudice just nice and really quiet.

"2, 400" I gasped inaudibly, perfect SAT score, I looked at him, his green orbs were trained on my face and I smiled lightly, returning my attention to the balcony.

"How's this going to work?" I whispered.

"Well I only have another two days of shooting and then I get two months off and then another three months of shooting and after that I'm free, so to speak" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Look I'm not up for a year...how about two weeks?" I asked genuinely hoping he say yes.

"That's hardly enough time to convince you" he frowned.

"A month then?"

"Two"

"Deal"

"I got to get out of here" I sighed, getting up and walking to the door, Edward grabbed my hand turning me to him, electricity coursed through my veins, I'm shocked to say the least, I felt alive, more aware of Edward.

"Meet me for lunch up here, please?" he looked at me with smouldering eyes...damn it his dazzling me.

"Sure, mind if I bring a friend" I asked nonchalantly, he nodded and let go lightly kissing my forehead, "bye Bella" he whispered in my ear, I felt slightly stunned, dazzled and completely out of it...he is going to be the undoing of me.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews!!!**

**As always please review!!**

**Love Ace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I might actually do the whole option one and get you to tell me which on you liked, my favourite will always be the second on *grins***

* * *

Walking down the halls as a married woman, usually should make you feel invigorated...I felt like shit. Alice was waiting for me outside the door with a calculating look on her face, her math wasn't that great.

"What are you thinking about so hard that it's made the vein in your head pop out?" I said making Alice jump back in surprise, I stifled my laughter. A rather large grin spread across her lips, her golden eyes sparkled with intuition...i know that look.

"No" I groaned.

"Oh come on you haven't even heard my idea yet"

"I don't need to...NO" I frowned as we argued out in the corridor.

"Please" she said using the full expense of her puppy dog eyes.

"No" I closed my eyes; my determination was slipping away fast.

"Just one shopping trip" Alice begged, Jasper came out laughing his blonde little head off. The tension rolled off them both.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper looked at me with concern.

"Nothing"

"Liar"'

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's easy to catch out" Jasper said, an impish grin spread across his lips.

"Nothing, everything is fine...for now"

"For now?" both Alice and Jasper said in unison, I shrugged.

"Ha ha nice joke Bella, you got a wedding ring to give Charlie a heart attack" he laughed, "I like your practical jokes" I stood in front of Jasper stoically, Alice disappeared into the room with a sly grin.

After a few minutes Jasper's laughing fit had died down.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"Um..."

"Oh good lord...it's real?" Jasper's eyes were bigger than sauce pans, heck the looked about the size of a wheel on a car.

"Maybe" I squeaked.

"WHERE'S THE MOJO WHO DID THIS I'LL SHOT HIM....NO I'LL RIP HIS BALLS OFF" Jasper yelled hands in the air. Both our attentions were trained on the man coming out of the door, he smiled sweetly at me. Jasper grabbed him by the t-shirt and shock the living shit out of him.

"YOU MARRIED MY SISTER YOU CINVING BASTARD...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU EVER HURT HER!" okay so while Jasper was killing who I assumed was or is Alice's new interest, bi slowly retreated, that was until Alice pushed me back out.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! UNARM MY BOYFRIEND!" Alice screeched, Jasper looked at Alice and back at the rather cute French guy, I wonder if married women can look...wait I'm not married...at least not intentionally. Jasper increased pressure on the guys throat on hearing he was Alice's court not my new husband, I shuddered internally at the word husband. Alice screamed as both men got into a fist fight, I hate breaking up fights.

I stepped in between both men, they still swung their hands around and I copped one on my shoulder.

"THAT'S IT STOP IT!" I screamed making everyone stop, all our friends and fellow classmates came out into the corridor, Jasper looked at me wide eyed, Alice smirked and the French guy just laid on the floor on impact.

"Great you killed him" Alice said in an indifferent voice, Jasper looked at the French guy and a smug smile crept on to his face.

"I think we should go inside and discuss the situation without yelling" I mumbled harshly, Alice and Jasper nodded walking into our room, leaving French boy to fend for himself.

I fell on to the bed, my face hidden in a pillow or two, I felt the bed drip twice, a familiar hand on my back and another on my leg.

"Alice why is you hand on my leg?" I laughed.

"Because someone else has their hand on you back but hey if you want my hand on your ass than so be"

"No No that won't be necessary" I groaned.

"Of course not your new husband will do that for you" Jasper laughed.

"How can you say that to your little sister?" I growled, sinking deeper into the pillows.

"If I wasn't reminded of that little fact everything would have been fine" distaste coloured his tone.

"Okay so who did you marry and how did he end up getting you to marry him?" Jasper looked at me with patience.

"SHAE MARRIED EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!" Alice yelled, I looked at her.

"Stupid gypsy like pixie!" I growled.

"I thought you hated him and all actors" Jasper looked at me funny.

"I was drunk it was an accident" I growled.

**Edward Pv**

Oh good lord what have I done! I married a beautiful girl and she hates me. I wonder what I did to deserve the cold shoulder she was giving me. I mean last night there was no cold shoulders...just cold showers, I grinned.

Emmett practically broke the door down and sat in front of me.

"So where's the new wife?" gotta love that he never beats around the freaking bush.

"She um..."

"Oh no ... she's not charmed by us Cullen's good looks... the is a state emergency" he grabbed his phone and called 911, I snatched the phone off of him.

"Idiot we're in France and their emergency number isn't 911 nor was there any need to call 911 unless someone is seriously injured" I growled hitting him gruffly upside the head.

"Ow fine who do we call?" he looked at me with a serious face.

"Your daft" I sighed.

"Mother already told me that!"

"Did mother tell you what daft meant?" I questioned his sanity.

"She said it meant that I am devilishly handsome"

"Oh" I laughed internally, "and when did Esme tell you that?"

"I was ten and you were five...grandpa said I was daft so I asked mother what daft meant" he grinned proudly...oh he is more than daft. "Can't wait to tell Mother you're married!!" Emmett squealed.

"NOO!" I yelled a little too loud, Emmett looked at me with a weird face.

"Dude come on a bit of common sense...what would Esme do if we told her I got married at a twenty four hours chapel and the you and some chick with hugs breasts were the witnesses?"I sighed hoping his little pee brain was working today.

"She'd plan you a new wedding from scratch and invite millions of friends" Emmett shrugged.

"Are you forgetting one little detail Emmy" I snickered earning myself one of his famous cold glares.

"What?" he snapped.

"She wasn't a divorce...a barely got her to give me two months to see if it would work" I sighed, realisation only just set in for Emmett.

"Wait doesn't she hate your guts?" he asked, I groaned...I'm travelling around France with an idiot! Emmett always had the emotional depth of a stone.

**Bella Pv**

Jasper and Alice sat on the edge of the bed gaping at me.

"I know I don't have a second or a third head...what the hell are you idiots staring at?"

I hated it when they do this, it's like they're both seeing the same thing, I crazy lunatic.

"You are going to give this up" they both mumbled and then looked at each other before looking away, both of them had disgust etched into their faces...babies.

"Yes I am"

"She said it so calmly" Alice yelled, "you can't he and you were meant for each other" she threw her hand up in the air whilst pacing.

"Yeah, just like you and the French boy outside the door" it was a low shot to take but she had to understand.

"Get over Jake, Bella he's not coming back" Jasper whispered lovingly.

"I. Am. Over. Jake" I knew it was a lie and so did they, they didn't peruse it any further.

"Baby steps Bella, don't rush into the whole divorce thing...you know how Charlie feels about it..." Jasper gave me an apologetic look.

"So I'm supposed to stay in a marriage I don't want" I growled.

"No, I'm just saying give it a chance and then decide" Jasper sighed, "and I want to meet this Edward Cullen."

"Sure I have lunch with him now" I grinned and Alice looked at me with a scowl.

"Well that's hardly enough time to get you all dressed up for the occasion" Alice clapped her hands, Jasper and I rolled our eyes at her.

"I'm not dressing up a t all Alice and that's final" I frowned and went to the bathroom grabbing a skirt and a halter neck top. I got changed and slipped on some ballet flats. There was three light knock on the door, Alice opened the door greeting Jasper, and then there were three more soft knocks on the door...Edward's here.

"Edward's here!" Alice shouted and a whole lot of squealing came.

"Ha ha your a riot" I could see the grimace on his face as he tried to be polite.

"You bet I am" Alice grinned, I could imagine Jasper flexing his muscles, Edward had way better looking muscles. I slapped myself.

"I didn't just think that"

"Think what?" A velvety voice inquired from behind me.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I questioned not bothering to look him over.

"Sorry I just thought well..."

"You didn't think did you?" I sighed.

"No, I just really wanted to see you...make sure I wasn't dreaming" I turned in time to see his crooked smile, I returned it with one of my own.

"Your smiling" he looked confused, "I thought you didn't like the idea of marriage..especially to me" Edward looked a little hurt and bewildered.

"I don't know seeing you happy makes me happy" I shrugged and then realised what I said I froze, Edward chuckled.

"Cool wifey" Edward kissed my head before heading out the door again.

Option Two!

* * *

I walked straight into the room because the door was slightly opened and I saw the French guy lying naked on the bed and I shuddered, Alice was sleeping beside him. I walked over to the guys face and grabbed his ear, pulling him off the bed.

"GET OUT"

"What about my clothes?" he had a heavy French accent.

"I'll throw them outside in a minute" I growled throwing the French hottie out, Alice frowned and I shrugged grabbing all his clothes and throwing them out in the corridor.

"What the hell!" Alice practically screamed.

"Oh be honest you don't like him he was just a good fuck! A good fuck to get your mind of Jasper and Jessica!" I growled and Alice sobered up.

"Your point?" she spoke calmly.

"You're using him and you need to tell Jasper how you feel or I will!" I growled, I wasn't up for footsies or beating around the proverbial bush, she laughed and at that moment I wanted to hit her.

"I can take care of myself as for your brother I hate him!" she laughed, and I almost believed her, had her eyes not told me otherwise.

"Whatever, sorry I had a tough morning" I grunted.

"Oh I can imagine" she smirked. Jasper burst through the door, "the naked French dude out your door...is he yours Bella?" he frowned, "if the answers yes I'm going to pummel him for deflowering you." Deflowering seriously who says that?

"Alice's" I jerked my thumb back at her, Jasper's eyes glazed over and he went back outside.

Oh boy!

I went outside to see what was going down, Jasper was practically beating the living shit out of the poor guy.

"JASPER STOP!" Alice yelled sobbing, Alice clung to the door, I grabbed Jasper pulling him off of the now bloody French hottie.

"Jasper get a grip" I growled and Jasper took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry" he mumbled, Alice raced over to the now naked and heavily beaten French hottie, Jasper tensed and I put a calming hand on his shoulder. Jasper went into a lunging stance, if Jasper lunged Alice would get hurt...boys.

"I GOT MARRIED" I yelled trying to diffuse the situation, Jasper snapped his head at me.

"What?" he whispered eyes wide.

"You heard me" I mumbled, Jasper took me by the hand dragging me back to my room.

"You got married...oh man mum's gonna flip and dad wow I'm proud little sister...you actually grew a pair of balls" Jasper snickered.

"Jasper I'm not kidding" I shoved my hand with the ring in his face, his eyes went wide, ice blue eyes turned cold.

"Which bastard swindled you! I'll beat him to pulp...no I'll rip his testacies off!" Jasper got into a fit of rage.

"Who's the snobby bastard?"

"Edward Cullen" Edward answered for me and I laughed, Jasper turned around slowly. His body still tense for a fight, I immediately stood in between them both.

"Hello Edward" I smiled curtly.

"Bella" he greeted warmly, "and you must be Jasper" Edward stepped around me and held his hand out, Jasper looked taken aback but shook his hand.

"Yeah, Jasper Whitlock Swan" he greeted, his eyes guarded.

"Well a pleasure to meet you" Edward smiled, this was way too weird.

"Ah yeah you too" Jasper quirked an eyebrow, Alice was behind me hyperventilating.

"Alice breath, he's a human not an alien" I frowned, Edward gave me a weird look...was that a thanks or really you think so look?

"Hello Alice" Edward nodded politely, Alice squealed...weird, then again a lot about the past twenty four hours is weird.

"OH MY GOD...huge fan...really huge fan"

"On the contrary Alice your quite small" I teased earning a kidney jab from both Jasper and Alice...and yet they're still oblivious.

"Apes" I mumbled and Edward had a fond look in his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't tell you where to meet me for lunch so I assumed I'd just come and get you both, Jasper would you like to join us?" Edward was still looking at me even though the question was directed at Jasper.

"Love to" Jasper said a little too harshly, I stifled my laughter.

"Oh dear big brother you certainly have gone a little too protective" I grinned.

"Don't test me Isabella" he smirked making me cringe.

"Bumble bee" Jasper lunged and I efficiently moved behind Edward using him as a shield.

Both Alice and Edward laughing at our antics.

"Stop it Jasper or I'll put up those pictures of you in the bath tub"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would" I laughed, Edward wrapped an arm around my waist drawing me to him, he kissed me tenderly on the forehead.

"We're going to be late for the reservations" Edward whispered and I sighed.

"Give me a few while I go get changed" I grabbed a skirt and a V neck top and slipped them on before tying my hair up into a bun and grabbing a pair of ballet flats, I got out and sat on the bed with the boys waiting for Alice. We did the twenty one questions game to pass time and when Alice got ready we left for a fun filled day trying to keep out of the public eye. Edward even brought a wig.

"Borrowed it from the props department" he grinned watching me eye his new hairdo.

"I liked the natural hair" I laughed, he gave me a crooked smile.

* * *

**Hi again, thanks for the reviews and as always pick one and tell me which one you liked....just be weary it won't always be two options. I just thought it would be fun for you guys to decided how you wanted the story to go. Hope you liked the new chapter!!**

**MERRY CHRITMAS...CHRISTMAS EVE (I know eve should come first but meh) **

**Love Ace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pv

Okay so lunch was a little awkward. Rosalie Hale joined us at the dining table much to my dismay, Emmett was also there, sneaking peaks at Rosalie.

Rosalie Freaking Hale...a bloody movie star. Shoot me, I need a cigarette...thankfully Alice always has a pack. Jasper doesn't know of course. Alice took one look at me and slipped in the cigarette pack in my handbag. I gave her a thankful glance.

"Well Ed whose the new girl and her hillbillies" Rose asked taking a seat without asking.

"Excuse me?" I stood up, "Watch your mouth bimbo."

"Hey don't talk to Rose like that" Emmett whined, Edward stood up.

"Rose refrain your name calling, you have no right to treat my guests so coldly" Edward's face disclosed his distaste in Rosalie mannerisms.

"Please excuse my co-workers manners, she blatantly left them somewhere" Edward sighed.

"Up her ass more like" Jasper muttered and I laughed.

"Lunch is on me so please feel free to order anything" Edward smiled at me, but more or less he meant everyone sitting at the table.

"Edward aren't you getting a little too into character?" Rose giggled looking directly at the wedding band that we'd both acquired yesterday.

"I uh..." Edward looked at me and I shrugged. Edward squirming is hilarious. "Ah well see I umm it's...pro...."

"Edward got married last night" Emmett said nonchalantly looking at the menu in front of him. Something told me Emmett wasn't smart.

"What?" Rose screeched, Edward and I flinched whilst Alice and Jasper laughed cheerily, paparazzi were all outside waiting for Rosalie Hale to come out into the lime light. Lucky for me the windows are midnight black.

"Umm Jasper just order whatever your having I need a minute" Jasper nodded and I took my hand bag, going out the back for a cigarette break.

I took one out forgetting the fact that I don't have a lighter.

"Would you like me to light it for you?" Emmett asked following me out.

"Um thanks" I looked Emmett over.

"I'm not as dumb as I look dreary" he smiled lighting my cigarette and his own, he took a long drag and exhaled the smoke in little circles. I took a long drag, revelling in teh relaxing effect it had but coughed it up. Emmett patted my back.

"Newbie?"

"Not at all, I've been smoking for a year" I said surprised.

"Wow a year" Emmett shrugged.

"Why wow?"

"Nothing, I only started a month ago" Emmett looked like he needed a hug...too bad I'm not into hugs. I put out my cigarette put off by the fact I can't relax by it.

"May I ask why you started?" looked at Emmett sitting on the bench near the hotel bin, Emmett laughed sitting next to me.

"I've been here for a month" he said as if that was reason enough.

"Elaborate" I sighed chewing on a piece of gum.

"I don't know why I'm saying this to you but meh....you seem nice enough" Emmett smiled. "You know that women in there...Rosalie Hale" Emmett looked disdainfully at me and I nodded. "I like her but she won't even look my fucking way...She's to caught up in Edward" Emmett looked disgusted.

"Hey Edward doesn't seem to be interested in her" I soothed.

"Yeah but she still only sees him" Emmett sighed holding his head in his hands, I rubbed his back.

"You know what Em...I'm just going to call you Em. But there's a better girl out there one who's got heart instead of plastic boobs" I smiled, Emmett shook silently in laughter.

"I suppose so"

"Don;t ever be second best Em, your better than that" I smiled, Emmett looked at me in disbelief.

"Your so nice" Emmett laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "I like you" he smiled. "Hey give my brother a chance, he may seem stoic and stiff but there's a good reason" Emmett smiled, getting up, I grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Em stop acting stupid...everyone likes a man who an be funny, smart and emotional when necessary" I smiled, Emmett nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind sis" Em threw me a lopsided smile, not as good as Edward's but still had an effect on me. I smiled following him in, dinner was civil and nice, Rose throwing little hints as too her distate in Edward's choice in women, Edward ewffiecntly deciding not to listen. Emmett decided to give his two cents worth into the new oiling company being open in Texas, surprising everyone at the table, he threw me a smile 'thanks'.

* * *

_**Option Two**_

_

* * *

_

Edward decided it was a necessity to wear the horrible wig on and I laughed jesting him about his blonde hair. It did not suit him at all. Alice merely laughed and said he looked hot in it, jasper visibly tensed.

"Wait for ME!" Emmett yelled running into an indoor plant. "Who put that mother fucker there?" Emmett groaned and I helped him up whilst the other three laughed it up.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned, being a klutz myself.

"I'm fine Sugar" Emmett smiled kindly, for once I saw a flash of intelligence in Emmett's eyes whereas before I merely thought of him as a player with an I.Q. of 2. We all walked together, Emmett's arm lopped around mine, Alice between Edward and I, Jasper on the left of Edward.

Emmett pulled out the chair for me with a smile; I sat down and read the menu out, Edward taking a seat to my left and Alice to my right with Jasper to her left, Emmett on the left as well leaving on spare chair.

"EDWARD" a high pitch voice sounded from behind us, Edward and I winced.

"Rose" Edward greeted curtly.

"Oh Darling I've missed you" she kissed a stunned Edward's cheek, I muffled my laughter but noticed a tense Emmett, "Oh thank you for inviting me for lunch."

"I did?" Edward muttered softly. Emmett gave his full attention to Rosalie Hale and Rosalie Hale gave her full attention to Edward.

Jasper and I ordered a mere César salad, I pushed around the greens on the plate before excusing myself and walking around to the back of the restaurant. I pulled out my cigarette pack and lighted one.

"Mind if I have one?" Emmett sighed standing next to me.

"Sure" I handed him both the lighter and pack, before puffing out the cigarette smoke in his face.

"Thanks" he smiled, taking a long drag on the cigarette.

"So what's got you smoking?" I took a sideways glance at Emmett putting my cigarette out because it didn't give me the desired effect of calming my nerves down.

"Rosalie Fucking Hale" Emmett groaned.

"You like here huh?"

"Obviously but she won't give me the fuckign light of the day"

"You kow you don't seem as stupid as you act" I laughed.

"Dude I have a chemical engineering degree...of course I'm not. But I find it's easier to get girls this way" Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah well you won't attract the girl you want acting like this...be youself" I sighed, casting a glance out at the sky.

"I'll keep that in mind but in the mean time the girl I want is attracted to my brother" he sighed disdainfully.

"Then she's not worth your time Emmett, your a good man...find a good woman. Not one with plastic boobs...go for the all natural" I smiled and Emmett laughed.

"I will" he vouched, "I won't be second best" he smiled kissing my cheek. "You my little in law, have just become my favourite relative" Emmett smiled, "but for now we must get in and enjoy the rest of the lunch" Emmett held the door open for me and I smiled going in. Emmett also pulled the chair out for me with a small smile.

Rose sent snide comments my way and I refused to listen to any of them too caught up in pushing the food around the plate with a discontent sigh.

"So Bella what's your major?" Edward looked at me with a crooked smile.

"English"

"What do you want to do for a living?"

"Edit books" I shrugged.

"Oh" Edward stopped trying to make conversation with me after my short answers.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm just not feeling well" I shrugged.

"Would you like to go back to your room?" Edward whispered back concerned.

"No not at all" I smiled back reassuringly, Rose decided she needed attention.

"EDWARD...would you like to rehearse now?" Rose showed a little too much cleavage and I muffled my laughter into a napkin.

"Ah no"

"But you've got the ring on already" she looked pointedly at the gold bans we'd both attained from the night before.

"EH" Edward looked utterly defenceless.

"Edward got married to my sister" Jasper muttered.

"JASPER" Edward and I yelled.

"Sorry" Jasper shrugged, "blame the wine." Alice laughed.

"WHAT!" Rose shrieked.

"Bella is my wife" Edward stated proudly making Emmett and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well..." Rosalie was rendered into silence. Everyone looked at her for a few seconds before completely forgetting she existed, Emmett talked passionately about Chemical engineering and why he chose to do it, eventually we got through everyone. Edward promised to take me out tomorrow for dinner just the two of us. We all departed, I pulled out some cash and inconspicuously stuffed it into Edward's wallet while he was talking to the waiter.

Everyone left, a little shocked at Emmett's new found generousness, Except for Edward who smiled largely at his brother.

"Good to have you back Em" Edward smiled.

"Good to be back man" he smiled, Emmett hugged me tightly, "thanks."

"Emmett...can't...breathe" Emmett put me down sheepishly smiling. Before following his brother. Jasper, hand an arm around mine and Alice chirped the whole way back to our rooms.

* * *

_**Hi sorry for the late update. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Like always tell which one you preferred, favourite quote scene whatever and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. **_

_**Love Ace**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Pv**

I don't know what Bella did to Emmett, but whatever it is I'm thankful for the change. It's good to have rational Emmett back, not that Rational Emmett doesn't have his big kid moments...he used to have two every week.

"Dude I think you should do everything in your power to stay with Bella" Emmet took a side long glance at me and I smiled nodding.

"I'm trying Em, I really am" I sighed. I don't want to lose her, she seems so...so lost with me, Jasper, Alice and even Emmett. I wonder why.

"I think of her as my little sister Edward, hurt her and I will rip your manhood and stuff it in your mouth!" Emmett looked dead serious.

"Um I don't know what to say to that man but okay" I sighed opening the door to the pent house.

"So what's the sex like?" Emmett ask nonchalantly pulling two beers out of the mini fridge.

"I don't know, I mean I can't remember much except it felt fucking amazing" I shrugged, my thoughts drifted.

"So what are you going to do after your contract finishes. Lord knows there's another twenty agencies waiting to snap you up" he laughed handing me a beer, I gratefully took a swig.

"Go to medical school Emmett, I have enough money to do medical school twenty times over" I sighed.

"Why couldn't you just take the money Carlisle put up and got to college like I did" Emmett sighed.

"Because Em, I wanted to make my own way in life" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your own way, and what price did you apy to go your own way?" Emmett looked at me with a serious face.

"My freedom of speech, sanity, dignity and private life" i mumbled with out a thought.

"So you do regret it?"

"If I regret it than I regret Bella, so no I don't but I regret the implication that will come after everyone finds out I'm married to her" I slumped further down into my chair. "Man I don't know how to hide her from press, they fucking follow me around like the plague" I clenched my fists.

"Well you'll have to tell Bella the implications of this world" Emmett looked down at me with a small smile.

"Good to have my brother back...one that can talk about other things other than sex" I laughed.

"It's good to be back lil bro"

"So what did she say to bring this side of you out?" I asked taking a long swig from the bottle.

"She told me to be myself, I guess I really needed a girl to say that to me" Emmett looked distant.

"Dude I've been trying to tell you that for fucking years!"

"Come on Edward, like I was going to take your advice, man you could have had any girl you wanted with the click of your fingers" Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You seem to be forgetting high school. The Emmett I knew back in high school, got any girl he wanted because he was smart, intellectual and funny" I smiled.

"Fuck man did you just grow boobs, long hair and a vagina!" Emmett barked out laughing.

"No" I frowned.

"Yes you did! You gave me a pep talk woman style! Oh man mum would be proud" Emmett laughed heartily, and I grinned shaking my head.

"I'm going man. I have to be on set now" I sighed, Emmett nodded and sent me a knowing smile.

****

"Edward!" I winced at her voice, "I can't believe you got married" she pouted, I turned around to see if anyone heard, grateful that everyone wasn't paying attention to us.

"Rose, stop saying it out loud!" I frowned, how thick can you get.

"Sorry" she looked taken a back.

"Forget it but for future reference just don't yell it out or tell anyone," I sighed.

"God your anal"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes, always blunt...that's Rosalie for you.

"Say your brother...he's hot" oh she's seen the light.

"I wouldn't know...I never thought of my brother in that way....I prefer women" this was beyond comfortable.

"You know sometimes you're so funny" _sometimes? Insult!!_

"Hardy har har" I scoffed.

"Now Rose, Edward your turn! Hope y'all have practised your lines" he winked, screw me, I have to kiss blondie!!!

*****

Option Two

*****

I held the keys to the door, Alice and Jasper both jumping around.

"HURRY UP WE NEED TO PEE!" Alice screeched, I slowly turned the key in the door, just to piss them off.

"WELCOME TO JACKASSVILLE!" I stepped aside and watched them wrestle for the bathroom. Alice elbowed Jasper in the gut and ran to the bathroom giggling madly.

"FUCK!" he groaned.

"And that is why you never mess with a woman and her bladder" I giggled.

"Shut it candid" he frowned, and I laughed harder.

"HURRY UP WOMAN!! WHAT ARE EMPTING A FREAKING TRUCK!"

"WHY YES I AM ASSHOLE!" Jasper groaned running out of the room to his own.

I picked up a magazine and started reading the contents. Alice barged through the room turning the whole palce upside down.

"What are you looking for!" I sighed.

"The cigarette pack" she pouted, I pulled it out of my purse and threw them at her.

"I think I can't smoke...it's weird, I'm repulsed by them" I frowned.

"No way" Alice looked at me with a weird frown, "you've been smoking longer than I have...when the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know" I sighed looking out at the midnight sky.

"Well I'm going out for a break" she was about to leave the room before I called her back in.

"Alice, Jasper loves you and you love him. Work it out, please" Alice nodded timidly before disappearing out the door. I picked up the magazine and read through the articles.

"BBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!" Emmett ran into my room and picked me up off the bed and spun me around.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"In love?" he smirked putting me down.

"no just curious" I laughed.

"He's out shooting so you, milady are stuck with moa!" he grinned kissing my cheek.

"Well my big goof ball I think it's time we toured PAIREE!" Emmett nodded.

"Come on then!" he laughed, I lopped my arm through his and we set of on a journey of undisclosed desires....who the fuck am I kidding, we went on a tour of the Red Zone....AKA STRIPPER TOWN!

"Why the hell are we in the middle of stripper central" I turned to Emmet, "correction stripper and brothel central" Emmett grinned.

"This my lovely, is where we are going to find the best Halloween costumes" he winked.

"Right" I laughed. "we're a little old for that don't ya think?"

"NEVER!"

"Alright Peter Pan!"

"I LIKEY!"

"okay how much of the magic mushrooms did you take from mummies bag?" I asked scolding him.

"Not nearly enough to make me goo coo coo" he winked and I laughed.

"Come on you big lug!" Emmett and I toured the Red Zone before he finally sat me down for a bit of a break, he ordered us some French crap and set his gazes firmly on the sky.

"You know Edward's a man of many words Bella, and he may not know it yet but he does love you" Emmett looked at me. "I know when my brother's in love...because he's never felt the need to spend every minute with any of his previous girlfriends" he answered an unspoken question.

"I'm not his girlfriend Emmett, I'm his...w...wife" I stuttered.

"And that's what makes this weird" Emmett gave me a side long glance. "See he spends more time with his wife than he ever has any other woman...and yet he knows nothing about you" he sighed.

"Well...

I'm not an axe murder

Definitely not a prostitute

English Major student

Plans to live life alone, and happily....hence I didn't ever want to get married......" I finished.

"Your just what he needs" Emmett mused, "mum's gonna love you" Emmett laughed cheerily.

"Sure sure" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm being serious" Emmett grinned.

"Oh yeah I can see your mother loving some woman he met on set of some movie and married after a drunken one night stand" I laughed bitterly.

"You don't know my mother honey" Emmett had an arm slung around my shoulders. "She's understanding, and Edward's always anal" Emmett laughed, "Mama's gonna be so proud" he said in southern drawl.

"Aw aren't you adorable Emmy" I pinched his cheeks and he laughed with a slight tinge of sarcasm.

"Mama always said I was adorable"

"She had to, your her son" I giggled.

"Shut up" he rolled his eyes with a grin.

"You know you love me" I winked.

"For some reason I do, and yet your a stranger and I love you completely like you are my own little sister" Emmett's head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"Well I love you like a big sister" I laughed heartily, Emmett grinned.

"OH HUN I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT" he said in a high pitch girly voice.

"Please don't ever do that again" I grimaced.

"Alright" he shrugged. Emmett escorted me back to my hotel room and reminded me that Edward was coming to get me for dinner.

"Give him a chance lover girl"....

* * *

**Hiya, thought it might be nice to have a bit more Emmett,**

**So tell me what you thought about this chapter, favourite line, quote or whatever**

**Sorry for the long wait on this just adding final touches!**

**Love Ace!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward Pv. **

**Forgive me if I'm wrong but sometimes women are insatiable creatures and then they turn in to the devil's incarnate. Bella for primal example. Sometimes she seems so innocent and carefree and the next she can be a freaking vixen. **

**She cut holes through my pants...real mature Bella! Or maybe it was Emmett? My eyes dodge the current state of my room with a long sigh I clean up before I have to go pick up Bella and take her for dinner. For once I don't have to....i actually want to.**

"**Hey lil bro" Emmett clapped my back, any other normal person would have been flying out the window at that, but after all the gym sessions I'd been to, I'm just as sturdy as that mother fucker.**

"**Hey" I grinned, "so wanna tell me who cut holes in my pants?" I asked nonchalantly.**

"**Don't know" he shrugged, his lips twitching.**

"**Asshole who did it?" **

"**Can't tell ya, it's a secret brother" he laughed walking into the kitchen and raiding the cupboards.**

"**Ass...Hoole" I mumbled, I quickly got changed into the one pair of pants that didn't have a hole cut into it and strode out of the room.**

"**Don't do anything stupid Emmeyy!" I yelled before shutting the door and slipping on a brown wig, the things we do to conceal the identity of the people we care about. Taking the elevator to Bella's level was an ordeal in itself.**

"**I swear to god you look familiar" the women kept saying in a nasal voice making me squirm. **

"**Yeah Jessica's right, you really do look familiar sexy" she draped her arms around me; I cleared my throat and flashed the wedding ring trying to change the tone of my voice.**

"**Married" I smiled.**

'**you are now on level fourteen' **

**I practically ran out of the elevator and wrenched Bella's door open, she looked up startled from the bed.**

"**Oh hey, you look like you ran a marathon" she laughed.**

"**Hardy har har" I laughed, "you ready?" **

"**Eh no?" she sighed, Alice threw a grin my way dragging Bella to the bathroom. she mouthed 'help me' but something told me you don't want to get in Alice's way, I discreetly shook my head enjoying the moment too much. I sat idly on the bed flicking through I set of images of places, all expertly taken, each photo showed exquisite detail and a show of complexity, each one marring its own theme. **

**Alice and Bella strolled out of the Bathroom, Bella worse a simple strapless black dress that complimented her skin accordingly and left my pants feeling slightly strained...okay extremely strained.**

"**So lover boy, what's the answer to ****(x-2)3**** and there's only two answers" she laughed and I sighed, I felt the strain in my pants die down. Smart girl.**

"**Um do you really want me to answer that?" I asked the answer in my head.**

"**Nope, juts thought it might help your little situation" she winked, Alice laughed before returning to the bathroom. I held out my arm and Bella graciously put her hand in mine, I tucked into my side. "so where are we headed?" Bella smiled eyeing the wig on my head.**

"**Surprise" I shrugged, a small frown creased between her eyes.**

"**I hate surprises" she grunted.**

"**SO I've been told" I laughed. I lead her upstairs where everything was set, thanks to Emmett. Soon we were outside the wind blowing against our faces...ahh the roof where we first met.**

"**Well aren't you a sap?" Bella giggled, "who would've thought chivalry is still alive?" I smiled at her.**

"**Maybe you've been dating the wrong guys?" I struggled to keep my voice calm. **

"**Maybe" she moved her face out of my sight, feigning interest in the people on the street.**

**I held out the chair and Bella nodded thanks, before I took my own seat.**

"**So who did all this?" Bella asked intrigued.**

"**Emmett" I grinned.**

"**My guess is you told him what you needed and he complied?" **

**I nodded, Emmett came out of nowhere. **

"**I'm at your service" he bowed at the table and Bella grinned.**

"**Wow Emmett, that uniform looks sexy on you" Bella laughed and I got a little jealous...Emmett shoot me a look and I stifled my laughter.**

"**You married that nimrod not me....jeesh" Emmett rolled his eyes and put on a polite voice, "and what can I get for you two tonight" he smiled.**

"**Seriously you cooked everything?" Bella asked hesitantly.**

"**No. There was mushroom ravioli which this dumb one was supposed to bring instead of asking what we wanted" I rolled my eyes. **

***********

**Option two **

********* **

Bella Pv

_Mushroom ravioli, I don't recall telling him that was my favourite dish._

"_So who told you I liked mushroom ravioli?" I asked stabbing the fork into the pasta and putting it my mouth, my gaze intently focused on Edward and his smirk._

"_Well I didn't, rather a nice on my part" he shrugged and I sighed._

"_Well I must say Mr Cullen, you've definitely out done yourself" I smiled, swallowing, Emmett disappeared behind the door to the stairs._

"_Let's get to know each other?" _

"_Sure" I shrugged._

"_Would you like to ask anything?" he asked looking up at me from under his lashes sexily. I did not just think he was sexy..._

"_So why not date Tanya or Rosalie?" I looked around the French night sky was simply exquisite._

"_Because, well I date Tanya after falling for her looks, realised that actresses aren't human, they just act their way through life and I can't do that, to act is one thing and live life is another" he shrugged, good answer._

"_Your turn" I sighed._

"_You seem...reluctant to start a relationship? May I ask why?" he looked at me pointedly._

"_Because I'm a complicated, one tracked woman who doesn't want to be tied down" I shrugged lying._

"_Bad liar, but maybe with time you'll tell me," he smiled._

"_School?" _

"_Chicago High" he smiled wistfully, "yours?" _

"_Forks High" I smiled shrugging._

"_Ah my parents live thirty minutes away from Forks" he looked surprised, "And I spend Christmas and Thanks giving with them, I've never seen you around" he pondered aloud._

"_I don't go outside of the house on those occasions, seeking refuge in my room just in case I get hit on by some idiot" I shrugged, Edward looked perplexed. _

"_That's odd....Don't women revel in the....umm...ambiance of the keen eye" he asked warily._

"_I'm not Tanya nor am I Rosalie or any cold blooded woman, or warm blooded for that matter!" I frowned, stabbing the pasta with more force. "How many people have you had sex with?" I asked a little pissed off._

"_Um" he looked taken back, "ah three" he sighed._

"_Am I the third?" _

"_Well you can't be the first nor the second" he grinned._

"_Ass" I sighed._

"_You?"_

"_Umm" I looked around, "eh I lost my V card if you will to you" I shrugged._

"_You mean a deflowered you?" and there's that word again, deflower....such an innocent word._

"_Yep" I looked at him and he seemed oddly arrogant and elated at that._

"_Sweet" he grinned largely. _

"_I bet" I muttered._

"_Why are you, Alice and Jasper in France?"_

"_Merely an excursion if you will, for both Alice and Jasper, Art majors and a holiday for me" I shrugged and he nodded platonically._

"_You don't seem to relaxed" he sighed, "holidays are meant to be relaxing" he smiled lightly._

"_No really?" I mocked sarcastically._

"_Blow to the ego, so wanna tell me why you can't relax?" _

"_A lot of reason...no of which I want to talk about right now" I sighed._

"_Okay."_

"_How many houses do you own?"_

"_Two and a block of land in Forks" he smiled reminiscently. _

"_Tell me about the houses" I sighed keeping my mind off myself._

"_Hmm well there's one in Chicago, I'm yet to sell, any way it has five bedrooms, six bathrooms, two lounges rooms and a cinema centre" he paused and looked at me, throwing me a small smile. "The other house is in Seattle generally the same size with one extra bedroom and a library and a pool" he shrugged. "Nothing to grand" he smiled._

"_Bull-"_

"_Okay I admit a little extravagant" he sighed running his hand through his bronze locks._

"_What will media do when they find out about me?" I asked worried._

"_They'll dig up everything about your past, make nasty assumptions and also lie. Then they'll say we have marital problems, that I'm cheating and I also have a drug and alcohol addiction" Edward sighed. _

"_And will any of that be true?" I asked lightly._

"_If your by my side, never" he grinned taking my hand in his._

"_I think you just might be an alright guy Cullen" I smiled ruefully._

"_Hmm and I think we will work, marriage is a union and we haven't given up yet" he smiled._

"_If I wanted I divorce, will we remain friends?" _

"_Given I had time to recoup" he strained._

"_Just asking Edward" I smiled lightly at his agitated manner. _

"_I know, but just thinking about it makes me sick" he sighed, "I'm being relally girly here aren't I?"_

"_No. It's a nice change from the normal douches and macho men I go out with" I laughed freely._

"_Hmm, dessert?"_

"_No thank you" I smiled. _

"_Well in that case milady let's enjoy the comet shower that should be coming soon" my heart clenched at his thoughtfulness and planning into this._

"_Thank you."_

"_No thanks need honey"...._

* * *

_**Been a long time since I updated right....sorry I really am everything seems to be fast tracked. Any who I won't be able to answer the reviews until tomorrow because it's almost ten and I'm exhausted!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and as always review = love for writers! **_

_**Love Ace!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett point of view**

Wait is that...okay let me calculate that...wait that means oh shit I'm thirty minutes late for my date with Genève, oh shit.

_I push the gas down further and park at an odd angel._

"_Genève!" I called out watching her leave the restaurant in an upset manner._

"_I'm so so sorry, my brother had a date with his wife and I was needed as a waiter...oh god I know cheesy but it really happened" I tried explain, her washed out blue eyes looked angry. "I swear it happened..." _

"_Your telling me you helped your brother out on his date tonight...in effect making you late to our date" she didn't believe me, my heart sank. Maybe I'm just destined to be Hugh Heffner's protégé. I sighed._

" _Give me the next five hours to make it up to you...please" and on cue, adorable Cullen's smile, put out lip a little out and make eyes slightly glisten._

"_Nice try. Using the Cullen magic" Genève smiled, "you should have asked without the masking. Five ours Emmett" her French accent seeping in. _

"_Mademoiselle if you will take my arm will we take a ride in the city of love" _too much??

"_Too much" Genève laughed, "stop trying to be someone you're not Emm-iett, I love you just the way you are" grinned and placed her arm in mine resting her hand on my sleeve. _Believe it or not my mind doesn't always revolve around sex, in fact it revolves around, sex, sports, sex, food, food, cars, food, cars, hot babes, sex and then work...which reminds me, I have to get back to the office in a month...joy.

"_What are you thinking about Emmiett?" Genève looked up and me, her blue washed out eyes staring back with an unusual intensity for a woman...reminds me of Bella. _

"_Just thinking about home" I shrugged leading her to a park within the sights of the comet shower I'd recently been told about thanks to Edward. _

"_Ah Emmeitt, home is where de heart is" she smiled longingly._

"_Your heart is here then" I looked down at her._

"_Very much so, but if I do find de man who I call home than anywhere he goes shall be home no matter what country I go to. As long as he is by my side" she smiled wistfully._

"_You mademoiselle are a puzzle of a woman," I shook my head and smiled down at her._

"_And you my dear Emmiett, must find your way home" she smiled, "home is where de heart lies."_

"_So I've been told Genève, so I've been told" I laughed and stopped off in the middle of the park, I pulled off one of the two coats I was wearing and put it on the ground._

"_Milady" I gestured toward the coat now on the floor._

"_But Emmeitt your jacket will get dirty" she frowned._

"_All worth it my dear, now sit" I smiled and she sat and I followed suit._

"_Why are we sitting in the middle of a park?" she looked up her blue eyes sparkling with confusion and enjoyment._

"_Well my dear" I grinned and wrapped an arm around her pulling her down with me so we laid perfectly erect with the ground. "We are here to watch the comet shower my brother so divinely told me about two hours ago, given this isn't part of the plan for the night" I shrugged and she smiled._

" _Plans shouldn't be devised, they take too long and never go according to plan" she grinned her pearly whites._

"_I know, lucky I scabbed two candy bars out of the cupboard" I grinned pulling out the chocolate bars, I handed her one and opened my own looking at the sky. "Proxima Centauri is the closest star to our solar system at four light years away" I snickered and she cocked out a laugh._

"_My oh my dear Emmiett, you know about astronomy" she grinned and I chuckled._

"_I know some... like; Polaris is the only star that doesn't move form night to night" I laughed pointing it out, I'd taken a few classes in astronomy because it interested me, most girls found this kind of stuff boring but not Genève. _

"_You constantly amaze me Emmiett" she whispered and I smiled, I amaze myself to sweetheart, "look a shooting star" she whispered. I made a wish._

I hope I find the woman for me quick smart before Esme starts her match making mojo.

"_Did you make a wish mon amour?" I smiled, I noticed her hair took a midnight black look to it in the dark where as in board daylight it looked a very dark blue. _

"_I did, but if I tell you it will not come true" she smirked slyly._

"_True that" I laughed._

_We spent a good hour or so watching the comet shower and then I took her to a club with alcohol, the whole works. Genève dances...well let's say it's fucking mind blowing._

_We sat at a table reserved for us and ordered drinks, after drinks arrived Rosalie crashed the party. Typical Rosalie behaviour._

"_Rosalie" I nodded curtly, "this is Genève" I smiled keeping my eyes firmly focused on Genève, she grinned and put her hand out for a shake. _

"_Nice to meet you Rosalie" shame Rosalie left it hanging._

"_That wasn't nice Rosalie" I sighed._

"_No no it's fine Emmiett" Genève cut in with a sardonic smile and I smirked a little._

"_So Emi, what did you do today?" Rosalie leered._

"_My name is Emmett, Rosalie, Emmett," I rolled my eyes, "I took Genève to the park to watch the comet shower and here" I shrugged, I noticed her face fell when I said I'd taken Genève to the comet shower._

"_Oh," was all she said and turned to Genève. "Did you have fun?" She sighed._

"_I had a blast with Emmiett" I loved the way Genève says my name. _

"_I bet" she muttered with a snort. "Well that's good, I'll let you guys go. Enjoy the night while it's still young" she winked and walked away, I'm immune to Rosalie. Who would've thought? _

_Bella._

_******* _

Option Two Bella Pv

********

Two more days left and then I'm out of here and not to mention I'll have to tell Renee and Charlie about Edward...oh I'm screwed.

Did mention I'm screwed. Edward probably won't make it out alive if he ever visits to meet my parents. Oh god I can imagine it now.

"_Hi Mr Swan..I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband" he grins sticks out his hand._

_Charlie pulls out the gun._

"_WHAT!" Charlie's face contorted in anger and completely red....oh boy. _

Damn it I actually like Edward. Not love, just like so far. He's not like the other douche's I manage to date, he seems genuine...so far.

So I promised him two months, maybe I won't have to tell my parents I got married at Paris. That is if Jasper doesn't drunkenly let it slip at thanks giving dinner. Seems unlikely that he wouldn't.

"I'm out tonight" Alice gave me her best fake smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wiht who?"

"Obviously not you, considering Edward should be here in a few minutes to take you out for a wooing" she laughed.

"No he's got work all day," I laughed.

"In that case shopping it is!" she winked and I sighed. "Don't try to pull out because ...we haven't spent any time together" she pouted.

"I wasn't aware we were dating" I smirked and she hit my arm with a smile.

"No honey, I'm dating Tyler" she winked, but ultimately the animation in her face dulled considerably.

"Oh what happened to French Hottie?"

"He got bashed up pretty bad and won't come near me" she pouted, "too bad to, he was magic in the sack" she giggled and I gagged.

"Oh come on Bella, you've had sex...surely you know it feels amazing" she grinned and I frowned.

"Actually I don't remember anything" I shrugged.

"Well hopefully Edward can change that" she laughed boisterously, I blushed. Jasper waits outside or door with his camera and took a picture quickly.

"Hey I wasn't ready for that!" Alice scowled, they're still not on good terms.

"Well the element of surprise is the best thing about a surprise" Jasper grinned, his eyes uneasy, Alice sighed and shrugged. I guess she's finally moving on, good on her..I think.

"So where to ladies?" Jasper walked ten paces behind us.

"I don't know ask Alice" I shrugged.

"Element of surprise" she smirked.

_Hmm tacos, or wait peanut butter, or spreadable cheese!! Rubber, I feel like eating rubber...odd. Edward._

_E- for Exuberant._

_D- For Delectable._

_W- For umm...Well-intentioned. _

_A - For Astounding._

_R- For Romantic._

_D- For Decisive._

Alice walked us into the middle of a plaza, more or less I was stumped.

"How did we get here?" I asked

"You were too busy telling us Acrostically what each letter of the name Edward meant, example. D for Delectable" Jasper smacked his lips to make a sexy noise and I blanched.

"Screw you Whitlock"

"Ah ah aaaahh" Jasper waggled his index finger, "if I could screw me...believe me I would" he smirked and I gagged.

"Great, you're a dirty little shit" I frowned.

"Sure am honey" he winked, Alice shook her head and disappeared into a lingerie shop, Jasper looked like he was on the moon. "Oh lingerie..."

"Remember not for you but her new man of the day" I snickered, Jasper tensed. "If you want her Jasper, you better make a move quick smart honey" I sighed.

"I know, I know."

"I don't think you do. But then again you can't miss what you never had. But you will miss her friendship and how easily she loved you no matter what your glitches were" I sighed, Jasper looked at me.

"Yes master yoda" he sighed again looking absolutely miserable.

"Okay Luke Skywalker...you fucking pansy...GO GET YOUR GIRL!"

"Whose GIRL?" Alice pipped in appearing next to me.

"What who said anything about a girl? I didn't say anything about a girl, Did I say anything about a girl Jasper?"

"Yeah you did" he smirked.

"Jasper needs to find his love Alice...just promoting it" I growled at Jasper, I looked at a despondent Alice with a frown.

"Oh. Well good luck Jasper, I wish you all the best in your search" I could tell she was on the verge of tears, I watched as Alice abruptly left.

"Well Jasper...go make it right and make a home run douche! GO GO GO!" I watched as Jasper ran after Alice who disappeared from sight.

I sat down on the char feeling a little light headed. I recited the national anthem over and over because I was so bored. I waited for hours on end for them to come back but no one did, so I decided to go shopping, I brought some silk sheets for my bed...i know stupid but they felt amazing under my fingers, I bought some shirts, jeans and sneakers, and some perfume. Yep Paris is awesome.

I got some lunch and grinned. I took all my days purchases and lunch to a park where children were playing a game of ball, there were three seats situated around the game. I ate and glanced at the seat next to me, no occupied but a very...active couple. Wait is that Lauren Mallory straddling... Tyler Crowley, in a heavy make out session?

Gross. I turned my attention back to the game, the little boy hit the ball outside the boundaries, still airborne, I followed the ball and watched as it hit Lauren in the head making her head but Tyler.

"Fuck my tongue" Tyler screeched, I burst out laughing, tears pouring out. Damn that...wow, one of those times you wished you had taped that epic moment of history. I picked up my bags and ran back to the hotel before they turned to look at me.

I got to my door and noticed Edward was on the floor with a brown wig and a tan...but tan I mean he looked like a fucking umpaloompa. Opened the door quietly and placed my purchases inside and came back gently shaking him awake.

"Ed...Robert" I was about to say Edward and Jessica walked by eye Edward.

"Whose the umpaloompa? Suits you Swan" she laughed and I laughed with her.

"Kiss my white ass bitch" I laughed cheerily with a sweet smile, she scowled and walked away.

"Edward wake up" I whispered shaking him violently.

"Go away, sleepy!" he muttered pining me to the floor with him.

"Ed-ward wake up we're in the middle of a hallway of a hotel honey, wake up" his eyes flickered open and he sighed.

"Sorry, I'm really tired" he yawned pulling me up with him.

"Don't worry, I'm tired too" I yawned too, he grinned. I wondered what Alice and Jasper were doing...second thoughts maybe I don't want to wonder about that. "Hungry?"

"Nope, all ready ate" he shrugged.

"Well lover boy what would you like to do?" I smiled kissing his cheek, he grinned.

"Anything love" he smiled, love?

"Hmm, I don't know sleep maybe?" I yawned.

"Deal" he grinned, "I applaud your choice of pass time love" he smiled sleepily, we both fell on the bed, I admit I didn't mind on bit that we were sharing a bed. "Should I sleep on the couch?" he made a move to get up but I pulled his shirt back down to me and whispered.

"No," I drifted to sleep, Edward's arms around me, my back pressed against his chest.

"I love you Isabella" he whispered.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, so I was wondering what should she do? Or what would you do in her situation...okay other than jump Edward's bone's. **_

_**Rationally speaking what would you do.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and for being patient with me... I really appreciate it!!**_

_**Love Ace**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella Pv (Fair warning there is no option on this one sorry guys)**

The sweet smell of sandalwood hit my nose, in effect making me feel giddy. Odd? Alice doesn't use sandalwood, nor does she smell like it...Edward smells like sandalwood. I smiled to myself, I felt two arms tighten their grip on me, I tensed, that's right Edward and I fell asleep on the bed. Oh man.

I turned around in the bed looking at his Emerald orbs.

"Morning" he kissed my forehead, I smiled.

"Good morning umpaloompa" I laughed cheerily and his complexion.

"Hardy har har" he cracked a small smile.

"So what is with the tan?"

"Accident, this was meant for Rosalie" he rolled his eyes, "instead they pushed me into the tanning both needless to say it looks horrible right?"

"Pretty much sums it up" I laughed untangling myself from him. "You really got to stop hiding yourself from everyone" I shook my head and got up Edward followed suit sitting on the couch running his hands through his hair, I seriously want to do that.

"You do realise that once this tan goes and I no longer wear any sort of disguise paparazzi will be all over us and dig up everything about your past and make up things to try and tear us apart" he sighed, I stuttered.

"Oh." What a brilliant response Bella, he can totally tell you an English major student!!

"Good news though. Finished shooting ahead of schedule" he grinned, stupid ass grin makes me want to grin. No you hate men...men make you sick Bella, remember Jacob! "Hey are you okay?" he put a hand to my forehead. "Shit Bella your freezing" he frowned and I sighed.

"It's nothing just thinking unpleasant things" I shrugged.

Edward isn't like Jacob, Bella.

Shut up little voice.

Be reasonable, I'm your conscious.

I hate you.

F you hate me then you hate yourself hahahah.

Screw you.

"Earth to Bella, I'm leaving with you in two days" he grinned and I sucked in some air.

"I...you what!"

"Well we could leave earlier like tomorrow morning if you want" Edward shrugged and I looked at him.

"But my plane ticket is issued for 13th of March" I frowned.

"I can get you another one and plus economic seats are crap" he grinned and I sighed.

"One thing you should know about me if this is going to work out..." I noticed his face lightened up, "I hate it when people spend money on me...oh and another thing, I loathe surprises...and before I forget I hate celebrating my birthday" I smiled tightly.

"That's three things" he laughed.

"I know," I shrugged.

"Okay but a plane ticket isn't that much" Edward sighed.

"Right and I'm a queen" I laughed.

"That you are your majesty" he grinned crookedly, shit I'm falling for him! Oh god. "I should warn you though, I won't be spending any money on the plane ticket" he shifted uncomfortably, he looked almost...guilty?

"oh?"

"I...we...own ...."

"We own..." I hedged.

"A private plane" he sighed.

"A what" my jaw hit the floor.

"You and I" he grinned broadly, "own a private plane" he smiled, "a Gulfstream V550 to be precise" he grinned, I tried to swallow.

"Well that's something you don't hear every day" I pushed back the nauseating feeling.

"You took that well" he grinned.

"Oh don't let my face betray you my dear" I snickered, "and correction you own the plane now we" I shook my head.

"What's mine is yours wifey" he grinned and I groaned.

"I gather you even have a runway for the plane at your house" I snickered and he looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Actually..."

"Oh god you do..." I sat at on the bed.

"Well it's easier than having to wait there for those idiots to make certain that I am in fact who my passport says I am and then an extra hour because all the staff want an autograph and pictures and then there's the sea worth of paparazzi waiting for me at the entrance..." he sighed disdainfully.

"Okay, I get it, who's the pilot" I asked nervously.

"Didn't Emmett tell you?" Edward chuckled looking nervous again.

"Tell me what?"

"He also has an aviation degree, passed all FFA written exams and checkrides and to top it off he got his Air Transport Pilot Certificate" Edward shrugged, but his voice was full of pride and love, god could this man get any better?

And not to mention that bear of a man is smarter than I gave him credit for!

"Oh great so a married a billionaire who also happens to be every woman's wet dream" I sighed holding my head.

"No, a millionaire, am I your wet dream?"

"Not quite sunshine" I laughed.

"Well then the rest of the women mean nothing to me" he shrugged, I felt my heart warm up to this strange man. My thoughts went to telling my father about Edward, that stream of thought never ends well.

"Charlie is going to kill us both" I frowned, trying to keep my mind off the fact that he owns a fucking plane!

"I gather Charlie is your father" Edward looked politely at me and I nodded stiffly.

"Good thing we don't have to see him until thanks giving" I laughed.

"Bella I'd like to meet your parents before thanks giving...or at least somewhere in the next two months" he frowned.

"I have College Edward, I don't think I can put it off" I sighed, Alice walked in and laughed.

"Of course you can, it's called differing for a year" Alice winked and right then and there I wanted to strangle her.

"Why hello Alice, care to explain where you were all night?" I growled, a sheepish Jasper made an appearance and immediately wrapped an arm around Alice's waist.

"We were out going at it like rabbits" Alice laughed and I sighed, great mental images here I gagged.

"Thanks for the mental images Alice, always the riot" Edward chuckled, his face contorted into a grimace.

"I take it you two sorted all your shit out?"

"We did" Jasper's eyes sparkled.

"Did you?" Alice smirked.

"Of course we did didn't we Edward" I smiled stiffly sitting on his lap, Edward stiffened and relaxed looking at me oddly.

"Yes dear" he smiled half heartedly.

"Well in that Case Jasper and I are off to the Louvre" Alice grinned.

"Edward and I won't be here" I smirked.

"We won't?"

"we're going back to America" I grinned.

"We are?"

"Your what?" Jasper looked at me confused.

"We're going home right honey?" I asked my voice sickly sweet, Edward looked at my face for a few seconds looking for something, and obviously he found it.

"We are" he confirmed.

"Seriously, I thought you couldn't leave until the 13th of March like us" Alice frowned.

"Edward has connections Alice" I rolled my eyes not wanting to go into how he owns a freaking plane.

"Well in that case have fun little sister and be cautious" he smirked.

"Whatever pipsqueak" I laughed, I watched as Alice grabbed a few articles of clothing and left hand in hand with a beaming Jasper.

"Seriously, we're leaving?" Edward asked a little excited.

"If I see any more lovey dovey shit from them two I'll die...so, yea we're leaving"

"What about differing College?"

"Now you're asking too much" I laughed.

"Please think about it" he pleaded, "I'd like to spend two months with you and only you not sharing you with work and then assignments, exams excreta" he pleaded. And I could see his point, but did I want to pro long my college life? No.

"Come on help me pack lover boy" I laughed, he and I packed my bag and moved to his room to help him pack, Emmett was already packed and waiting to go.

"Can't wait to get out of this fucking hell hole" Emmett grumped.

"What about Genève?"

"Oh yeah...ah about that...she's...we..."

"Couldn't do it?"

"No, but she gave me some good advice" he grinned lopsidedly.

"Your brother here tells me you many more certificates and degrees under your wing Emmy" I ruffled his hair and he laughed.

"I'm a man of many talents, as my brother bluntly puts it" he grinned, "did he tell you his plans?"

"Um I'm not sure, which one's are we referring to?"

"You know I'm right here" Edward grumbled.

"Yeah we know," Emmett grinned. "After his contract finishes you him and a safari" Emmett laughed heartily.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe. But the plans I know of is that he wants to become a doctor and he has the money for it now" Emmett grinned proudly at his little brother.

"Wow you guys are all proud of each other" I laughed.

"We are a family and plus his my little bro, anything he does makes me proud" he winked, and I got a feeling even the embarrassing stuff like Edward peeing his pants made Emmett proud.

"Riiiight" I drawled.

"So I gather he is talking about you going to Harvard to do Medicine?"

"You gathered correctly" Edward grinned picking up both my bag and his.

"I got to say Bella, a woman who can restrain herself to taking only one bag to a seven day holiday just won my heart" Emmett gushed.

"Too late brother dearest, I married her, and I've got the paper to prove it" Edward snickered.

"Oh great so who wants to pee on me?" I frowned, both men burst out laughing.

"Never squirt"

"Why that would be degrading love" Edward grinned.

"Again. Riiight."

"Men...think with their dicks at all times" I smiled fondly at Edward's crotch, making him blush. Bella one Edward zero.

"HOOO EDDIE Bella INITIATED WAR WITH YOU!" Emmett sang, as we got the hotel car park, Emmett and Edward walked toward a minivan.

"Inconspicuous" I laughed.

"Well we are family people" Edward shrugged. "Plus it's the only inconspicuous car Emmett can fit into..." Edward winked.

"Hey I can fit into a hummer!"

"Not inconspicuous, captain obvious" Edward rolled his eyes, Emmett stuffed all the bags into the minivan and we got in, drive to the airport...somewhat tedious. Emmett would constantly belt out some shit ass song and I'd hide my face in Edward's jacket for a long time. An hour later and we were at the airport. I practically ran out.

"SWEET JESUS NO MORE RADIO!!" I yelled and many people stared at me.

Edward laughed indignantly whilst dragging me to the top quarters, Edward disappeared into an office.

"Get your passport out honey buns" Emmett grinned.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't we won't be able to leave the airport...duhh" Emmett laughed.

"Oh..ok" I sighed pulling out my passport. Edward came out looking serene following behind was a male who didn't look at all star struck.

"Follow me" the man grumbled in a disinterested tone, he sort out all our passports and bag checks then took our bags promising that they will in fact be on the air craft, Emmett disappeared somewhere with a small duffel bag. Edward walked along side me as we boarded a small vehicle taking us out a huge plane.

"Oh..."

"Yeah I know too much right? But it seemed more convenient at the time...in fact still does" he looked away from me and out the window at other planes. I got the feeling he doesn't want to talk about wealth.

"Where's Emmett?" I focused my attention to my lap.

"You'll see" he said cryptically, I could hear the smile in his voice. Edward held the door for me and took my arm. "This is the family's Gulfstream V550" Edward grinned helping me up the stair toward the interior of the plane, I noticed on the plane wing in elegant script was Cullen. Walking inside I noticed it didn't look like other air planes...in fact the opposite, it was well spaced leather cream coloured chairs and a love seat a table a few door on the side and a wide screen TV with a Wii. I pinched myself while Edward stared at me, taking in my reactions to his little or rather large splurges of money. Edward lead me to the cock pit while to door closed on the plane.

"What about..."

"Hello ladies gents, I will be your Captain today and Gavin here is co-pilot" Emmett grinned at me, he had the whole suit on and even the freaking hat.

"Sorry for the short notice Gavin" Edward apologised profusely and I grinned charmingly, or at least tried.

"So I hear you tied the knot?" Gavin grinned while Emmett was setting up normal routine by checking that all buttons work and getting into contact with control centre.

"From who?" Edward looked worried.

"Emmett of course" Gavin winked at me and I laughed, Edward's posture relaxed.

"Oh...Yeah Gavin meet my wife Bella, Bella this is Gavin our on call co-pilot" Edward grinned, "How's Jane and the kids?"

"Jane's good, kids run amuck but that's life I suppose" Gavin grinned, "wait until you two have kids" Gavin laughed, "you're going to hate it and love it at the same time" he winked turning his attention back to the controls, I stood slightly shocked children...with Edward...

Edward was staring at me with a bamboozled look. "Huh I guess we should be talking about that huh?" Edward chuckled nervously and I looked at him with a sour look.

"Oh yeah...if you still want your manhood I wouldn't mention it" I frowned.

"Hahah Eddie, looks like she's already pregnant" Emmett laughed, Edward and I stood shell shocked...could I be the P word? Gavin and Emmett turned when neither of us said anything.

"Dude I was joking" Emmett boomed.

"Har har" Edward scoffed stiffly grabbing my hand and closing the cock pit door. We both sat down stiffly on the love seat.

"Passengers aboard the Cullen306 Flight please be seated and buckled in, the plane will take off in about thirty minutes" Emmett said suavely, Edward and I were too stiff to notice.

"Uh...we used protection right?" I asked timidly.

"Um..I can't remember" Edward groaned pulling his hair, I wrapped my hand over his and willed him to stop.

"That's not going to help love" I sighed, "I mean if I am pregnant....abortion is out of the option" I looked at him and he was gazing at me.

"You're not angry at me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I can't be angry not at you...I mean I was stupid enough to let it happen" I sighed.

"So you regret it" Edward asked in a broken voice.

"No regret, no shame just....happy? content" I smiled, Edward grinned back, even though something was a little off with it. "Something's on your mind" I sighed.

"Yeah...a lot of things actually" he groaned.

"Well spill" I smiled lightly.

"Well if you are pregnant" his face lit up, "then we need to move in together right? And then there's the little detail of college and then work" Edward shook his head.

"On step at a time Edward, first off we need to tell my parent we're married and yours as well and then College needs to be differed and then there's a matter of a house" I shook y head.

"I have to house love, in fact I have two" he grinned crookedly.

"Both pro baby?" I asked timidly, the thought of children scares me shitless.

"Um I guess we'll have to check that out" Edward grinned, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you scared?" I asked quietly.

"More than you'll ever know" Edward whispered entwining our hands together. "But if I'm with you, I can brave the world...and even a little baby" he placed a kiss on my temple. "What about you?"

"Same as you. I don't want to do this alone" I sighed my eyes stinging.

"You won't have to. I'll be there with you" his arm snaked around my waist.

"And if I'm not pregnant?"

"Well if you want we could try" Edward sounded reluctant.

"Maybe after we've both finished our degrees" I smiled.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, are you openly agreeing that our marriage is worth saving?"

"Yes Edward Anthony Cullen, If a nineteen old can stay grounded without running away when I say I'm pregnant then yes I'm saying our marriage is worth fighting for" I smiled, "and I think I'm falling for you" I slapped my hands over my mouth, Edward pulled away and looked at me, his eyes shining bright.

"You what?" he grinned, prying my hand off my mouth.

"I think I'm falling for you" I pouted.

"Finally" Edward laughed kissing my cheeks, nose, forehead and mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seat plane is getting ready for takeoff" Emmett boomed, the engines hand started Edward pulled me up and sat me down in on of the single chair adn buckled me up, he sat down next to me doing the same.

"Ass so as we're in the air you can take it off" he grinned, "food is just behind that door and a private bed is just over on the end, in their is a king size bed and a bathroom, our bags are stowed beneath us and if you want I can grab some cloths if you want to take a shower" Edward finished.

"Hmm" I nodded completely off it, the plane jolted in movement and I grabbed Edward's hand, entwining our hands together.

"DO you think we could talk?" Edward looked at me, both of us stuck to the seats at an odd angle as the plane rose into the sky.

"Sure" I tensed at the casual term 'talk' and the many negative connotations that come from it.

"You seem so lost with all of us...even with Jasper and Alice...why?"

"I've always been the third wheel Edward," I shrugged.

"But even with me you seem lost" Edward's forehead creased.

"I don't know how to act around you" I grinned sheepishly, "I mean you're my husband...and it's not like there's a how to be a good wife, course...which I'd be sure to fail" I smirked.

"It's more than that Bella, and you are the perfect wife, you challenge me...in good ways of course" he winked. "But your hiding something from me" he sighed.

"I just find it hard to trust" I closed my eyes.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure....Um" Is fidgeted. "I used to have a boyfriend, thought the world of him until I found out he was two timing me...he wanted sex so much that he moved on to some other woman while dating me, worst part is he wouldn't have told me had I not wake din on him" tears spilled over and I let a bitter laugh escape. "So the saying stands true – if it's too good to be true...than it probably is" I sighed, Edward took of my seat belt and I blushed at where his hands made contact, he pulled me on to his lap.

"I would never do that" his eyes rang with sincerity. "I can honestly say I love you too much to hurt you that way" he frowned. "And if you need time to gain trust in me...then so be it because I'm not going anywhere...not without you" he winked and I laughed.

"I think I do trust you...i haven't told anyone that...Only Alice and Jasper" I sighed."They always knew he was cheating on me...I chose not to believe them... so stupid and naive" I frowned.

"Not stupid nor naive...just mislead love" he kissed my cheek. "I should probably offer up stuff on me huh" he laughed nervously.

"Not if you don't want to" I took his hand in mine.

"No I should probably get this out....do you follow the tabloids?"

"No I avoid it as much as I could...unfortunately I don't care much for Brad and Angelina" I laughed and Edward grinned shaking his head.

"Well tabloids tend to make up a lot of things...so if you ever see me with another woman and it says new woman of the day...i don't know her or she's just a friend" he sighed, "Even before that though I had a mini fan group...Emmett had one too" he laughed.

"They were...pains in the ass but I fell for a Heidi, fell hard and fast. One problem though...she didn't exactly like me for me...more or less for what I could give her in the industry wise" Edward sighed.

"So basically she used you to become the next Victoria Secret Model" I laughed and he looked shocked and nodded.

"Wow good guess on my part" I chocked on air.

"Very good guess. Anyway ever since then I swore off women...I swore I hated them all, okay not hate but I certainly didn't want a relationship with someone willing to use me to get ahead in life...and then I met you. You weren't the little bit phased that I was Edward Cullen, in fact you knew who I was and remained unaffected. See I'm used to women throwing themselves at me" he sighed. "It's weird having females press their bodies all over you" he looked sheepish, "Emmett says I should appreciate it but I see it as hell, all this, I wanted a normal life just needed to get about five million to pay off med school fees and then live my life, but now I own eight times..." he sighed.

"Can't you pull out" I sighed.

"Yeah I could but then I thought kind of hit me where would I go after that and I thought I only have one more year of the contract...after the next movie I'm off and it's optional to do the next year" he smiled.

"Do you like acting?" I asked seriously.

"No" He sighed.

"Then don't do it" I kissed his cheek, "do what makes you happy" I smiled.

"Will you support me no matter what?" his voice grew quiet toward the end.

"Always" I smiled.

"You know my mum hated Heidi....but she'll love you" Edward chuckled.

"I hope so monkey..." I smiled lightly.

"You look troubled" Edward pointed out.

"Still worried about being pregnant" I sighed.

"You..."

"It's irrational...just thinking about all the horror stories I was given throughout the years" I laughed.

"Well not all pregnancies end that way love" he smoothed my hair.

"I hope not...although the end is evitable" I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"You know the screaming, the pain, the cursing and then the blaming of your dick for causing monstrous pain" I smirked as he winced.

"Oh" he frowned.

"Don't worry...I'll only demand you get a vasectomy" I winked and he chocked, I hit his back softly. "Breath honey...in and out" I instructed.

"Your nto serious...about the you know"

"No I'm not" I laughed.

"Good because I kind of want more than one kid" Edward looked sheepish.

"Oh really how many were you aiming for" I looked at him bewildered.

"About five" he looked satisfied and I hit him.

"Be serious" I frowned.

"I was" he grinned wickedly.

"Hell no Cullen" I frowned.

"You cannot resist the Cullen men charm..." he whispered seductively... damn it he was right.....

* * *

**Hit or miss? **

**Anyway like always review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and anything you'd like to see...**

**Hopefully no one will be disappointed that there isn't any lemons... I'm not a great lemon writer...believe me, I suck at it. **

**Any who hope this was a faster update and enjoy it!!**

**Love Ace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella Pv**

I'd be the world's biggest liar if I said I wasn't attracted to Edward Cullen and his brooding behaviour, or that sweet smile, or his freaking green sparkling orbs or that gentlemanly behaviour.

It's no secret I hate Hollywood, and everything encased with it, but Edward hated it too. Emmett and Edward got our bags and Edward again retreated to another office and did the so called checks, passports bag and then we were off.

"I gather you'd like to go to your college room?" Emmett squealed...weird man.

"Yeah, I have to check my messages" I smiled.

"You know you've done a great job of keeping me a secret," I laughed, Edward laughed, sitting in the back seat of the car with me.

"Well the tan and blonde hair usually helps" he winked.

"Well you look god awful in it all" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder as Emmet drove.

"To Harvard it is!" Emmett yelled and drove like a maniac making me sick.

"Shit Emmett drive slower you tard" Edward scolded.

As soon as we got to my dorms, everyone looked at a very orange Edward and his horrible blonde hair, he hunched his shoulders and moved accordingly to the rush of student. As I got to my room, Emmett toyed with my stuff whilst I checked messages.

"Bella, Charlie...you know your dad speaking...I sincerely hope that the actress isn't talking about you when she said an Isabella Swan is Married to Edward Cullen!" he sounded calm, beads of sweat formed on my forehead.

"The whole town is talking about it being you....and there's a picture of a brunette suiting next to this red headed guy and they say that's Isabella! Please confirm and if it's yes I want to meet this son of a gun and to top it off your mum has gone nuts...she actually approves....please tell me the headlines are wrong so I can go shoot the blondie!"

"Fuck" Edward and I muttered at the same time.

"Oh Eddie, your screwed with a capital 's'" Emmett chortled breaking a vase.

"Clean it up" I sighed not bothered to yell, I called my dad and put it on loud speaker as I went through the mail, needless to say I had a stash of letters from magazines wanting an interview.

"Charlie speaking" I heard his gruff voice.

"Hey dad" I tried to sound light, Edward and Emmett were deadly quiet in the background.

"Bella!" he yelled happily...i think?

And then I heard Renee's voice, great I'm on loud speaker.

"So are the reporters telling the truth!" Renee squealed, I looked at Edward who shrugged.

"Ah..well....you see"

"YES MR AND MRS SWAN Bella DID MARRY EDWARD CULLEN!" Emmett yelled earning a thumping from Edward needless to say more glass was broken.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Mother..."

"Charlie!" Renee scolded, "She's old enough to make her own decisions!" And here I thought she'd bite my flipping head off.

"Uh...yeah I married Edward Cullen" I sighed; Edward came up being me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello Mr, Mrs Swan, I'd like to meet you both if you don't mind," Edward spoke confidently, but he looked pale.

"Oh I bet you do sunny jim....you just wait until I get my hands on..."

"Charlie" Renee scolded, I heard a thwack.

"Of course dear, we'd love to met you" Renee gushed like a teenage girl, I rolled my eyes, Edward relaxed into me.

"Thank you Mrs Swan."

"Please call me Renee dear!"

"ah okay..Mrs..Renee" Edward corrected.

"Bella bring your husband down this weekend!" Renee ordered.

"Yes mum" I mumbled flatly. "I have to go...I have some papers to pick up" I sighed closing my eyes.

"Papers?" Renee and Charlie mimicked.

"I'm requesting a year off school" I muttered, Charlie cursed loudly and Renee just said 'if that's what you want love.'

I looked at Edward who smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah mum, it's what I want" I smiled hanging up. My bags were still in Edward's car...or whoever's car it was.

"Let's grab something to eat" I suggested, Emmett whopped loudly. I noticed the floor was clean and I shrugged, maybe I heard glass shatter in my mind.

We walked out of the campus down a few rounds to a deli and got a sandwich and a couple of drinks.

"You know I hate Rosalie" I muttered. Edward kissed my cheek.

"She was out of line, but hate is a strong word...I'd go with loathe..." Edward smiled serenely.

"You know that's worse right?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

I ate and fell asleep against Edward, until Emmett's booming voice scared me and two little kids.

"Damn Bella you sleep talk...about fruit....and then something about Edward" Emmett snickered, I shrugged.

"I know, my mum told me I sleep talk, I gave her my pin number to my credit cards" I laughed.

"Ohh" Emmett looked at me with a grin.

"Not a chance buddy" Edward sang kissing my forehead.

"You're no fun!"

"I know. I'm prude!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight."

We walked back to the campus and I filled out the papers at the register's office and she simply sighed and stamped it with approval.

"Seriously? That was quick."

The woman just shrugged, and I frowned. Edward walked with me.

"Help me grab some stuff" I looked at Emmett and he nodded.

"So where are you going to live?" Emmett asked.

"With us you nimrod" Edward answered.

"I guess your brother answered that question for you" I laughed, Emmett and Edward carried some of the stuff, but I left majority behind because Alice would just send it to me.

"Um I'm going to bring take my car" I smiled and started walking, Edward walked with me.

"I'll come with you just in case you get lost in the traffic I can direct you" he smiled softly.

"Okay" I shrugged. The garage doors swung open and I was met with my precious Midnight blue Vanquish, Edward looked on in awe.

"What?" I asked looked at the car proudly. "Hello baby" I cooed to my car, Edward let out a laugh.

"Oh you're going to love what you see in my garage" I heard him mutter.

******

Emmett left the garage doors open, mind you though Edward and I had to go through three security doors. I parked beside silver Sr60 Volvo, I got out and looked at the other cars. A 1975 mustang, a black jeep I presumed is Emmett's, a silver motorcycle and at the end was a car adorned with a white sheet, I looked at Edward, he motioned for me to go ahead. I walked to the end of the garage stopping beside the cloth adorned car, it had the same shape as the Vanquish.

I pulled it off and smirked, exactly like my vanquish...except in black.

"You Mr Cullen have just found yourself an admirer."

"You say that after you see my prized possession" Edward rolled his eyes, I put the cover back on it and locked my own Vanquish before following Edward out back to his room.

"Um your room is here" Edward smiled nodding to the maple door on the second floor, my room is in front of yours, And Emmett has the attic all to himself" Edward grinned, he showed me the whole house.

Damn it is HUGE.

"I'm going to get lost" I huffed. "I mean I can't even remember a name let alone directions" she glowered and I laughed.

"Don't worry, there's usually a few maids on each level just ask them, they'll lead you back to your room," he smiled warmly before opening my door and pulling me in. It looked like a freaking mini apartment!

"Jeezes," I looked around.

"I know a bit much, but my mother built it from the ground up, she's doing the same with the block of land I own in Forks" he smiled proudly.

We went downstairs and Edward played the messages on his answering machine, needless to say he only had two from the same number.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!" A woman's voice filled the room, Edward winced. 'YOU GET MARRIED AND I HAVE TO FIND OUT THROUGH THE MEDIA! I WANT TO MEET THE NEW WIFE MISTER!" I looked deathly pale.

"Anyway dear, I hope you didn't marry that ghastly Rosalie Hale or Tanya Denali...reports say that she's a brunette. Your father and I wish to meet the new Cullen member!" her voice changed dramatically into a soft motherly tone. "I'm still mad at you Mister! But also happy your finally married...or at least having sex" the woman laughed and I blushed bright red. Edward cursed.

The next message played.

"Edward, it's your father...you know the one you forgot about...Carlisle..." his soft melodious laughter rang through, oddly calming. "Anyway I bet your mother's already called and given you an ear full of it. We're coming in two days to visit and meet this wife of yours" his laughter rang through.

"Never thought you were the spontaneous one Edward...always thought it was Emmett" I could hear the amusement in his tone. "I hope this new lady makes you happy son!" he hung up.

"Hahah your both so screwed" Emmett sang, both Edward and I threw something that was close by, Edward threw a phone book and I threw a wooden statue. With my poor aim, originally aimed at his chest...it hit him in the nuts.

"Shit, men down men down!" Emmett sunk to the floor holding the family jewels, his face puckered in pain.

"Mayday...we have a problem jetpack one and two are down" he hissed. Edward laughed hysterically kissing my head.

"That was amazing."

"That was poor co-ordination skills" I chuckled.

* * *

**Enjoy guys! Just a quick question...**

**Bella pregnant? Yay or nay?**

**If majority say yes then I'll go through with it, so really important you tell me!! **

**Oh and I think I might give up on the two options for now.**

**Ace.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella Point of view...skipping a couple of days.

I paced back and forth in the foyer; Edward looked at me with concern.

"JEEZES B.E.L.L.A..." Emmett had a thing for spelling out peoples name rather than saying them, this only started yesterday to Edward and my dismay. "...You are going to create a fire if you don't stop pacing!" Emmett laughed, his pallid green eyes sparkled with amusement. They turned the oddest colour when in sunlight, almost jade.

I shook my thoughts away...Edward's parents are coming today!...and then tomorrow Edward will meet my parents!...oh god everything is moving too fast. I mean in a month's time I'll find out if I'm pregnant and then there's the little matter of telling my dad that I'm pregnant...oh and then there's Emmett with his dimples and dark curly tresses ready to pounce at any given moment to embarrass me.

When did life become so complicated?

Easy, it's when you enter the blasphemous world, howling like a new born. I recently conjured up a theory as to why babies cry when they take their first breath...It's because they don't want to come out!

"E.D.W.A.R.D. Mama's going to be so proud! She'll start asking when you two will produce little E.D.D.I.E.S . and B.E.L.L.A.S." Edward and I blanched at the comment.

"Oh come on, babies aren't always devils spawn!" Emmett laughed, clearly misinterpreting our facial expressions of DOOM.

"You should know son...your one of the devil spawn babies...I can vouch on it!" A melodious voice inquired with mirth.

"D.A.D.D.Y!!" Emmett sounded like a five year old on Christmas.

"Wow, Esme Dear Emmett's finally lost his nuts...There's obviously come loss connections in his head" the melodious voice laughed, I made a beeline for the closet so I could hide, luckily I made it in there without a hitch. Edward and Emmett both preoccupied with luggage and their parents.

"M.U.M.M.Y!!" again it amazes me how Emmett passed college and got a degree in chemical engineering.

"Emmett dear," a soft motherly voice laughed with happiness. "My you both look handsome! Marriage suits you well dear."

"That's what I told him!" Emmett laughed, odd Emmett hadn't said that but something along the lines of... _'now you're a whipped mother fucker!' or 'hahaha better make the wifey happy or you're in the dog house tonight!', 'get ready for blue balls brother! Because when you disappoint her....she will not hesitate to take away a man's pleasure!' and my favourite 'Dude you're so gonna get cocksacked!' _

"Where's the wife!" Esme scolded.

"She was here a minute ago," Edward sounded utterly confused.

"Yeah she practically burned out the carpet!" Emmett laughed, "nice E.D.D.I.E. you couldn't even keep the wife longer than one month...do you need nasal delivery treatment to help you in...bed?" Emmett laughed and a huge 'THWACK!' resounded in the air.

"BOYS!" their mother and father yelled but their voices were laced with humour. I stifled my laughter into someone's coats.

"Esme dear let me help you with your coat" Carlisle insisted.

Oh shit.

Carlisle opened the door and had the coat in hand and I took it and closed the door.

"Thanks. Edward since when did you get a coat man?"

"I didn't," Edward sounded confused; I hanged up the coat with a smile. The door opened again. A thirty year old male model stood in front of me with an all knowing smile.

"Hello Obi Kenobie," I greeted, he gave me a crooked smile.

"FOUND THE MISSING WIFE!" Carlisle bellowed, he had blonde hair, sex hair, emerald green eyes like Edward, and a damn crooked smile, given it didn't have the same effect as Edward's but it still had a damned effect just like bloody Emmett's.

"Aw she's adorable Edward" he mother looked me over and enveloped me in a hug in the closet.

_Yep, it's almost like this is a daily thing._

"Oh she's blushing!" the woman looked no older than thirty, she had bronze hair like Edward and the oddest colour of blue and green eyes, a love heart shaped face and her hair stopped jut at her waist. They all looked like models.

"Ha, oh look I found my coat" I showed Edward trying to smile picking out someone's coat.

"Actually B.E.L.L.A that's my coat" he snapped his fingers like a girl, Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Forgive my son's...scratch that for both my son's rude behaviours...I'm Obi Kenobie!" he laughed in glee "and that's my wife, Princess Leia," he smiled serenely.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but Princess Leia is married to Han Solo," I laughed, Carlisle looked impressed to an odd degree.

"She divorced that old sacs watch and married me," he beamed.

"Right, she married an Exiled Jedi Knight?" I laughed, Carlisle looked even more impressed.

"She's a keeper!" he announced and I laughed.

They are surprisingly down to earth and...Good humoured. Damn Edward, he got the better parents!

"Don't listen to him dear!" the lady wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled.

"I'm Esme and Obi Kenobi over there is Carlisle, welcome to the Cullen family!" she announced.

"Good to know you're finally having sex son!" Carlisle laughed, Edward blushed red and cursed under his breath, and needless to say I was permanently coloured red. Emmett's boisterous laughter bounced off the walls.

"They're to prude...they haven't had sex since the incident!" Emmett laughed, Edward and I hurled objects at Emmett, and he ended up getting hit in the head, chest and ass.

"Oh my Carlie, they are perfect for each other!" Esme laughed.

"Carlie?" Edward and I asked at the same time, Carlisle coloured at the...i presume... commonly used nickname.

"Nickname" Carlisle shrugged, "now, Bella I presume sit so we may discuss the future" he said in a misty tone, I muffled my laughter, Edward groaned.

Esme pulled me down to the couch next to her, Carlisle sitting on my other side, Edward in front, Emmett nowhere to be seen after the diabolical event.

"So where did you guys get married?"

Edward and I looked at each other...

"Eh..I..."

"They got married in a twenty four hour chapel that had a bloody Elvis like Vegas!" Emmett yelled and ran back upstairs.

Asshole.

"I don't remember, but I gather Emmett has some solid evidence of us getting married," Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

"Well I'm proud you both decided to try make this work" Esme smiled lightly. "Now all jokes aside, we need to know more about our new daughter in law, I always wanted a daughter...Carlisle and I thought Edward was a girl," Esme smiled, Edward blanched.

"HENCE THE NAME!..THEY WERE GONNA CALL HIM E.D.W.I.N.A...UNTIL THEY FOUND OUT SHE WAS A HE... WITH A DICK!" Emmett boomed and ran back up the stairs.

'_He's_ usually do have _dicks_ son!" Carlisle chortled, Esme whacked him.

"Ow."

"You shouldn't be so snide!" Esme laughed, Carlisle jutted out his lip making it tremble and made his eyes watery.

"That was mean!" Now I see where Emmett gets his humour from.

"Oh sweetie...stop being a suck up!" Esme laughed, Edward rolled his eyes. I wonder how the youngest became the most serious.

"Mum, Dad, please be human for five seconds," Edward tried not to laugh.

"Sorry son, we forgot Ed's lady friend is here and we have to make the good impressions!" Carlisle hit his head playfully, Esme laughed.

"I'm sorry, we seem dysfunctional, dear, but it works, I'm glad Edward's finally found a nice woman with more intelligence than the FBI," Esme smiled warmly.

"Welcome to Jackass Ville!" Carlisle smiled tenderly; the comment earned him a smack upside the head.

"I mean Welcome to The House Of Cullen's...Beware..Enter at own risk..."

"Too late I already entered" I laughed, "and I don't think I'll be turning back any time soon," I stifled a yawn.

We spent hours on end discussing things we all liked, stories of Edward and his famous bath time episodes. Emmett only made it down when Esme managed to make a months of food...Did I mention Esme and Carlisle are also coming down to meet my parents...I'm screwed...Royally Screwed.

**Tell me anything favourite line...scene which ever. **

**This by far has to be my favourite chapter........**

**Quick shout out to- **_Belladollyn _

_Thanks for the review and majority rules in favour of Bella being pregnant lmao. Enjoy the next chapter!!_

_Love Ace!_

**Enjoy guys!**

**Love Ace**


	11. Chapter 11

My parents...oh god they don't even pass as parents! They're like five year olds!  
Why ,oh god, why me!  
To put the pretense that Bella and I are happy we slept in the same room, needless to say I took the floor with a sigh but Bella would have none of that, she made me sleep in the bed with her. Her body was warm against mine, I liked this.  
"I want chocolate...peanuts and mayo!" she mumbled, I looked on in amusement, her chestnut curls sprawled across the pillows and some on my shirt, she radiated warmth, god damn she smelt good to.  
Get a grip Edward!  
Look at those cherry like lips...oh so kissable... and those petite hands and those eyes....great now I have a problem...a big one at that!  
She rolled a top of me and let out the softest moan... shit, that went straight to my loins!  
"NO DADDY DON'T SHOOT HIM!" she yelled hiding her face in my chest.  
"Don't shoot who?" I whispered and she sighed.  
"Don't shoot Edward...I like him a lot Daddy, he makes me feel happy"  
she had fists of my shirt. "I think I love him dad" she sighed. My heart soared...she loves me, she loves me...well subconscious Bella loves me. Oh well same thing.  
"Babies need dad's Charlie...if you shoot him I won't forgive you" she muttered draping her body protectively over mine.  
"I love you too" I kissed her cheek, bitter sweet moment right there.  
"I hope our baby gets his green eyes" she mumbled into my chest, "and that unruly bronze hair of his that sticks out in every direction," I smiled at the thought of a little baby with emerald green eyes and bronze colored hair.  
On second thoughts I want a little girl, a splitting image of Bella, now that would be a sight.  
My mind wondered to the Mini Bella in her teen years and me having to chase teenage boys off our front porch, I almost cringed when mini Bella gave me the famous death glare.  
"BANG, BANG BOOGIE!" Carlisle yelled running into our room, with the widest smile, Bella jumped and fell off the bed, I looked down at her and at my dad, and he gave me a sheepish smile.  
"My, look at the time...got to go" he ran away in a flash.  
I stood up and helped Bella up, her cheeks engorged red.  
"Oh god...i didn't fall asleep on top of you did i?" I laughed at the absurdity of the question. After all it's not uncommon for supposes to sleep on top of you...right?  
"You rolled on top of me but hey I'm cool with it," I laughed, "are you alright?"  
Bella checked herself twice and nodded.  
"Yep," she smiled brightly.  
"Good, grab a shower and come down stairs, love you" I kissed her cheek and ran after dad, that man is about to pay.  
"Hey...E.D-" I ran past him without a second glance.  
"FINE BE LIKE THAT!" I heard him yell, I let out a breathy chuckle. I continued pace to the kitchen, Mum was at the stove and she pointed at the pantry, I smirked victoriously.

"Ma, have you seen Dad?"  
"No I haven't" she said in monotone giving me a sly wink.  
"Alright, I'll check the garage then" I smiled picking up the jug of orange juice; I swung the pantry door open and poured the orange juice all over Carlisle who stood there shocked. He regained some composure turned to Esme with a scowl.  
"You told him!" Esme shrugged with a smile.  
"Do not say a word...Not one little word" I growled, Carlisle smirked and sprinted toward the stairs.  
"Oh come-" I chased after him but he hide behind Bella, I stopped dead in my tracks, she wore stone washed jeans and a smurfs shirt, he hair mussed... SEXY!  
"Morning," she laughed looking at dad with an amused smile. "Fight your own battles Mr Cullen," she stepped aside and I tackled my dad to the ground.

"TRAITOR!" he yelled and Bella laughed shaking her head.  
"Revenge is bitter sweet, Mr..."  
"Carlisle, dear, just call me Carlisle" he managed to get out breathless while I stood up with a self satisfied smile.  
"Right...well I need to make a phone call so ...ugh ...you guys should be ready soon because the plane leaves in" she glanced at the clock and turned paler, "in another four hours."  
A sly smile crept onto my dad's face...not good, I tried to run to Bella or warn her.

"Move!"

Carlisle enveloped her in a hug smearing orange juice all over her clothes.  
Bella stood motionlessly and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked down at her clothes, Carlisle smiled warmly.  
"Dude seriously?" her face puckered up in annoyance.  
"Sorry," Carlisle tried to look remorseful but it didn't work.  
"I bet you are BUDDY!" she stomped up the stairs.  
"Dad!" I sighed shaking my head, "now she probably wants to leave me...why do you guys always do this?...wait don't answer that."  
"Just some family fun, son" he shrugged looking at my disappointed face.  
"I really am sorry son."  
Esme gave him 'the glare' Carlisle winced.  
"WHIPPED!" Emmett sang, Esme turned 'the glare' to Emmett who cowered into the wall.  
"Sorry for your father's behaviour...as for your brother...well he was born like that" Esme sighed shaking her head. "Go get changed Carlie," Esme snickered, Carlisle pouted and walked upstairs.  
"Breakfast is ready" Esme smiled. We all sat down, Carlisle came in and quietly sat down, beside him was a velvet box, I eyed it with suspicion.  
Another prank?

Everyone was preoccupied with breakfast when I noticed Bella, standing behind  
Carlisle with honey whip cream in either hands and a cherry hanging from her mouth, I looked on without muttering a word in completely amusement, she dumped the bottle of honey all over  
Carlisle, then squirted neatly some whipped cream over the honey and put the cherry in the middle, she put down the can and jar beside Carlisle before walking around the table and sitting opposite him.  
"Pay back is a **...huh Dad?" she smirked, _oh I love this woman_.

Carlisle face was puckered in confusion as honey dripped from his forehead into his cereal. Emmett's boisterous laughter filled the air.

"Wow" amusement etched into his face. "Thanks daughter, she passes" Carlisle announced, Esme grinned, Emmett whopped loudly, I sat rigidly, Bella looked confused.  
"This was a test?" she turned to me.  
"I'm sorry, they always do this," I tried to explain their behavior.  
Carlisle pushed the box toward her.  
"What another test?" she bit back making us all flinch.  
"Bella..we..." Bella held her hand up silencing Carlisle.  
"I get it...okay...funny ha ha" Bella stood up to leave but I grasped her

hand.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed.  
"So what do you do this to everyone of his girlfriends? Or just me?"  
"Every one of them" Carlisle spoke calmly. "It's just we need to know  
you'll stick around..."  
"You mean you need to check if I'm a gold digging, mousy, play-a-long kind of woman" Bella gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry you couldn't just ask me if I'm after your son's money," she turned on her heel to leave, but I stopped her.  
"Bella, please stop...they actually do act like that about half the time...the past day was just intensified, they're only worried...I've made bad choices where women are concerned," I sighed regretting the whole thing, I should have stopped them.  
"You mean after Tanya, stole all of mum's jewels and her engagement ring," Emmett gritted, I sighed, Bella looked at me confirmation and I nodded.

"They find it hard to trust women I bring home...not that I can blame them..."

"That's not all she did, she said that our parents are like five year-olds and should be institutionalized, Esme wanted to kill her on the spot," Emmett looked about ready to kill.  
"Remember the time she 'accidentally' spilled wine all over Ma's wedding dress," Emmett hissed, Esme looked pained, I looked down in shame.  
"Oh," was all Bella said. "I guess it's forgivable, considering all you've been through thanks to Edward's choice in women...But next time I appreciate if you just ask" she looked calm and smiled genuinely, Esme and Carlisle looked ecstatic. But underneath I could tell she was still pissed...heck i would be too. Her chocolaty brown orbs were molten, everyone else went back to lunch satisfied. I'll talk to her when I get her alone.  
"Thank you." They both grinned. "Welcome to the Cullen family...warning  
we do have moments of childishness," Emmett grinned.  
"That's yours now," Carlisle nodded to the box, I picked it up and gave it to her.  
"Don't argue, just accept it," I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist, she carefully opened it. Inside the Cullen crest, in the form of a locket was nestled into the navy blue velvet on a gold twisted chain. I took it off, Bella side pulling her hair up for me to latch it on.  
Esme and Carlisle looked at it with pride.  
"It's perfect."  
"One more thing- I hate presents...i loathe them" Bella sighed.  
Carlisle and Esme exchanged astonished looks.  
"That's going to have to change" Esme warned with mirth, Bella groaned and relaxed into me.  
"I hate all of you."  
"You love us!" Emmett sang.  
"Sure," she rolled her eyes.

Bella's jaw almost dropped when we walked into first class.

"What?"

"I hate it when you spend unnecessary amounts of money on me!" She hissed.  
"I know, but this was a must. Economy is way too dangerous...many people would recognize us," I shrugged.  
"Oh."  
Esme sat to Bella's left and started up a conversation with her.  
"What were you studying?"  
"Literature...English Major" she smiled softly.  
"What do you and Carlisle do for a living?" she asked softly, Esme sent me a disapproving look.  
"You didn't tell her what we did for a living? For shame Edward. I own a designer label," she smiled.  
"I work in the NICU, head of the maternity ward basically," Carlisle shrugged looking at Emmett and I with smiles, Esme's eyes shone with happiness with a hue of sadness.  
"Is there a story behind that?"  
"Yeah, but that's for another day dear" Esme grinned, Bella nodded.  
"Well, for one day then Mr Cullen."  
"Now child how many times do I have to say either Dad or Carlisle" he rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry...Mr...Carl...Dad?" she looked straight ahead, Carlisle shook  
silently in laughter.  
"Call me mum" Esme laughed, Bella flushed.  
"Yes ma'am...i mean mum."  
"And you can call me Emmett" he sang...again horribly.  
"Nah just call him dumbo!" Carlisle laughed, Bella's soft chuckles resonated in the air, her smile was enough to bring a man to his knees but her laughter had the most hypnotizing affect on me.  
Emmett cried like a beached whale, Esme lightly whacked Carlisle's arm.  
*sighs* Family.  
"So sweetheart what do you parents do for a living?" she asked ignoring Emmett's wails, he stopped and looked at Bella with intrigue. Weird, weird man. How are we related again?  
"My father is the Chief at the local police station and my mother teachers  
elementary, her classes alternate every year" Bella smile softly.  
"SO what are your future plans?" Esme asked.  
"Well after this year is over I plan to go back to College and finishing off my degree," Bella shrugged, Esme laughed.  
"Honey I meant in the grandchildren department."  
Bella and I both blanched...we really need to talk about the...uh...baby thing sooner rather than later.  
"Uh...I Was...Hoping eh..." Bella looked at me for help, my eyes were probably bigger than sauce pans.  
"Mum we want to wait until we've finished our degrees...or at least until Bella finishes hers...but if it happens it happens," I tried to sound light and unaffected...FAIL.  
"Oh dear Carlisle did you hear that....they haven't started procreating yet!" oh good lord...their back...i repeat three year old Esme has returned...god have mercy on us.  
"Esme dear, focus your baby making thoughts on to your older son...not the younger one" Carlisle shook his head. Thank you dad!  
"But he's not married," she rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"True. But with Em's track record I'm surprised he hasn't got children popping up from all sorts places...especially Milan," Carlisle chuckled, Emmett blanched and almost looked...scared?  
"Shut up dad! My sex life is not up for discussion, especially not in front of my little sister" he blushed...he actually blushed.  
"Aw he blushes like a school girl!" I laughed, Bella smirked.  
"Oh so it's all dandy for you to pass up comments on Edward and my sexual relationship to your parents but it's not alright for your father to pass up comments on yours! I'm surprised there's not a huge overly sized baby sitting in some apartment with his hand down the woman's shirt" Bella chuckled.

"Maybe even twins...just like Emmett!" I suggested, Emmett's face turned to pure horror.

"I can barely handle me...let alone two mini me's!" he screamed, the passengers looked at Emmett with scowls.  
"Sorry," he whispered, he eyed the escape door.  
"Not happening douche!" A hand collided with the back of my head softly.  
"Ow."

"Language!" Bella scolded  
"Oh look honey, she's beginning to act like you too!" Carlisle mocked  
with bright emerald colored orbs. Esme laughed cheerily.  
"So cute" Esme smiled, Emmett made gagging noises.  
"Go look for your illegitimate children!" Bella snapped, Emmett shut up.  
"Bella!" Emmett looked horrified.  
"Oh Emmett so naive" I snickered.

Soon enough we touched base at Forks. Meeting the Wife's parents is not easy...especially with my parents tagging along...death looks inviting now.  
Leaving the terminal for new arrivals...let's say it was a feat for me.  
"Son you have to move" Carlisle grinned, odd how his own son's demise is comical to him.  
"Shame on you!"  
"Edward he won't kill you," he sighed having enough. Bella, Emmett and Esme went to grab our bags while Carlisle and I went to relieve ourselves...Obviously dad knew something was up after I went straight for the cubical instead of the urinal.  
Dad took the toilet next to me, I paced back and forth in the small space provided.

"You didn't hear him on the phone!...God I'm glad I wasn't there in person, he sounded defiant to kill me" I sighed, my hands raking through my messy hair.  
"Son, now is not the time to be throwing a BF."  
"BF?" _What the hell is the old man on about?_  
"Bitch fit son...Jeezes keep up with the time!"  
"Oh I'm sorry..." I snapped, "but keeping up with the time is clearly not on my mind at the moment...I'm thinking about my impending death at the hands of my wife's, father hands....so forgive me if I'm not up to date with today's acronyms...How the hell did you pass the examination for doctors?" I asked warily.  
"My secret" his laughter hung to the stuffy air. I walked out and found Carlisle standing near the door way.  
"Dad be serious...Bella's dad owns a GUN...can you imagine the  
conversation transpiring? This is how I see it...  
'Good evening Mr Swan,' he'll load up the gun and aim it,  
'I...Uh...married...you daughter' and then he turns to me with the gun.  
'did you, now?'  
'yes sir'

'Why?'

'Trick question? I attempt to smile and he cocks the gun,

Don't play with me young man'

'Sorry Sir, I married your daughter accidently after a one night stand in Paris...Bit I really do love her.....  
And then he SHOOTS ME! Do you need more explanation as to why I'm hesitant?"

"No that was pretty straight forward" he said coolly.

"DAD!"

"Edward breathe. Your mother, brother, wife and myself will not let him shoot you...for crying out loud give the man some credit Edward and stop being dramatic...it's not becoming for grown men" Carlisle rolled his eyes.  
"Plus if you shoot Bella's dad before he shoots you Emmett and I can sing 'who shot the sheriff'" Carlisle laughed, I groaned. He can't be serious for more than five minutes at a time. I think I'm adopted.  
"Come on Edward" Carlisle dragged me out the door, I clung to the door frame for dear life.  
"Please don't make me go...pretty please!" I begged.  
"This is like that time Esme and I told you we were all going up to visit Nana Cullen!" Carlisle laughed, "Come one Edward." He dragged me out to Emmett, Esme and Bella.  
"Jeezes bro...you look like hell."  
"Shut up" I growled, pulling out my passport. We all walked out and caught a cab. I worked on my breathing and a polite conversation exercises, Bella rested her head on my shoulder, Carlisle and Esme were sightseeing, Emmett was on his phone.  
"I won't let him shoot you Edward, chill" Bella whispered into my shoulder and I relaxed a little.  
"Ha...yeah I know" I sighed.  
"Stop over thinking," she smiled rubbing circles on my hand. Odd how comforting it felt. Another odd thing is how close we've gotten over the past two days...interesting.

"We're here" the cab driver announced, we all got out while I paid the cab driver.  
"Bella!" A petite woman ran out, she had honey blonde hair and blue eyes like Jasper, she hugged Bella tightly. "My baby girl, you've grown."  
"Yeah mum," she rolled her eyes. "Mum this is Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Emmett's parents...and Emmett is that large burly thing" she smiled.  
"Nice to meet you" Esme walked forward hugging Renee, Carlisle shook hands with Renee, Emmett hugged Renee, the look on Renee's face was priceless, laughable, if Charlie wasn't sizing me up.  
"MUMMY!" Emmett sang.  
"Can't...breathe..."  
"EMMETT!" Esme scolded, Emmett put her down sheepishly.  
"Uh..do you do steroids?" Bella's mother asked, Bella groaned.  
"Oh god."  
"No! All Nat-U-Ral!" Emmett sang...need I repeat it? He's horrible.  
"Right...well come inside!" Renee shook her head as if to dispel certain thoughts and opened the door for my family.  
Everyone went in while Bella and I got the luggage. I looked at the house. I wasn't big, it looked rather snug and homey. I trailed behind Bella, looking inside it was rather small, but it had personality, the walls were covered to an inch of its life, with family photos paintings.

"Wow...it's.."

"I know..it's small."  
"No I mean it's homey...it's love-" And then I saw the gun cabinet...and it was open...oh god. Bella patted my arm.  
"Don't worry he won't shoot, he does it for intimidation purposes." I hid in the closet when Bella turned around. Thank god for closets, the door opened. Bella stood in front of me with a small smile.  
"Come on, I won't let him hurt you," she grinned and took me out of the closet, I sighed complying. I'm screwed.  
"Uh...well its working wonders...at least the intimidation part" I swallowed after spotting out Charlie. Charlie was seated in the lounges, my family already seated talking animatedly with Renee, Charlie...was...a...polishing....a freaking gun!  
All the blood rushed out of my face... _Oh boy_.  
Renee stood up and hugged me.  
"Edward!" She sang.  
"Hello Mrs Swan."  
"Oh please you make me feel old, just call me Renee, that's Charlie over there," _i kind of figured it was Charlie...I mean the gun is a dead freaking give away..._i wanted to voice but thought it better if I didn't.

"Hello Sir." I looked at him, he grunted.  
"So you're the jackass that married my baby girl!" Charlie looked at me with murder in his eyes.  
"Yes Sir" I nodded.  
"And what makes you worthy of her hand in marriage?" He asked flatly stroking the butt of the gun, I swallowed loudly.  
"Uh"  
"Charlie quit it!" Bella sighed.  
"Bella!" he whined.  
"Dad come on, it takes two to get married."  
"And it takes two to get horizontal. If you know what I mean!" Emmett sang, Charlie's face turned bright red, his hand twitched on the gun.  
"Thanks Emmett" Bella snapped.  
"YOU!"  
"Dad come on, I'm married and if you shoot him so god help me Charlie William Swan...I will not forgive you" Bella growled, Charlie sighed defeated and put the gun on the floor. Everyone including myself looked at  
Bella oddly; _did she just have another outburst?_  
"WHAT!" she screeched, everyone flinched.  
"Sorry" they all muttered.  
"Now that was hot" Emmett laughed, Charlie's hand twitched toward the gun. Emmett looked unaffected by that.  
"Right."  
"So we should get to know one another," Renee smiled, everyone got talking and Charlie promised me a talk tomorrow...god help me.

"So Bella...children?" Renee asked eagerly nudging my arm, Charlie choked on the beer.  
"What children?" Bella looked scared.  
"Them...children...comical Mum!" Emmett laughed, "They've hardly had any sex," Emmett laughed, Charlie choked on the beer a second time, this time his hand reached for the gun, but Renee kicked it away.  
"How the hell do you know!" We both screamed.  
"Jeeesh...because I just do..." Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"Perv!" Bella spat out.  
"What ever honey!" Emmett laughed.  
"So Children..." Renee prodded again, Bella and I ignored the question shoot daggers at Emmett.  
Everyone was quiet waiting for us to answer..Bella and I sat rigidly on the  
seat...interrogation much?  
"HA COMICAL...THEY CAN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT!" Emmett laughed falling off the chair. Charlie relaxed into the chair wearing a huge grin.

"Huge baby in Milan" Bella snickered, Emmett winced.  
"So how long have you guys been dating?" Charlie asked casually.  
"Eh..."  
"Three months!" Bella spluttered, sending me a pleading look.  
"Yeah three months."  
"ONLY THREE MONTHS!" Charlie yelled standing up.  
"Dad chill. It's longer than you and Mum knew each other" she smirked, he blanched.  
"Bella" he warned.  
"They got married after a one night stand..."  
_Oh the irony_. Emmett spluttered in laughter, Esme and Carlisle were more  
composed, although Dad's eyes were sparkling with laughter.

This has to be the longest weakened of my life...no exaggeration.

_**Hiya,**_

**_ Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Latops dead and i've been using the library in my frees. Don't hold your breathe for a quick update...sorry guys i wish i could say otherwise but i porbably wont be able to post up again until i get my laptop back._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! Tell me anything you want and I'll read like a faithful person lmao._**

**_Should Emmett end up with Rose or someone else?_**

**_Thanks to Jenn who looked over the chapter before it went up!_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_Love Ace!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Guys

Sorry for not updating in eons, uni and work has gotten to me! :P

Not to mention the beautiful BF has been pestering me about spending time with him -_- but i want to start the entire fanfic over if that's okay with you guys?

it won't start right away, I need a week or two to gather my wits about me and get into the groove of writing, not to mention it has to correspond with my studies and me time!

Reading over this...well lets say I'm embarrassed about it, grammar and spelling is horrible and down right atrocious.

So i'm doing this over, i understand that i've probably lost a lot of readers because i haven't updated in a year or two...hopefully that will change guys.

Thank you for those willing to stand by and read the entire thing over!

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Love Ace


End file.
